Homicide involontaire en bande organisée
by AliceCullenBis
Summary: Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment et pourtant ils étaient là, coincés comme la bande de con qu'ils étaient. Et Stiles le savait, aucuns d'eux ne parleraient. parce que si l'un d'eux tombe alors ils tombent tous.
1. Teenagers love parties !

**Homicide involontaire en bande organisée**

Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment et pourtant ils étaient là, coincés comme la bande de con qu'ils étaient. Et Stiles le savait, aucun d'eux ne parleraient. parce que si l'un d'eux tombe alors ils tombent tous.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 : Teenagers love parties ! <span>_

Skyler Stonestreet - A Little Taste

The Black Box Revelation - High On A Wire

Little & Ashley - Modern Life

Deorro - Cayendo

Elaine Faye - X's & O's

Death From Above 1979 - Trainwreck 1979

S. Carey - Broken

James Vincent McMorrow - Look Out

* * *

><p>Stiles avait toujours été un grand hyperactif. Tout le monde le savait. Stiles avait toujours détesté être enfermé. Depuis la crise d'angoisse de l'année dernière, tout le monde le savait. Alors voir Stiles dans un état proche de la combustion, coincé dans une pièce de 1 mètre carrée avec 9 autres personnes sans avoir le droit de bouger de sa chaise, tout le monde s'en doutait.<p>

Il aurait ri. Ouais, Stiles aurait ri s'il n'été pas angoissé à l'idée d'être enfermé ici. Ils se connaissaient tous dans cette pièce. Depuis l'école maternelle mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient déjà adressé la parole. Sauf peut être lui et Scott et puis Jackson, Lydia et Danny. Il aurait même été écroulé de rire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment et pourtant ils étaient là, coincés comme la bande de con qu'ils étaient. Et Stiles le savait, aucun d'eux ne parleraient. Ils se soutiendraient parce que si l'un d'eux tombe alors ils tombent tous.

Ils étaient plus amochés les uns que les autres. Tout ça pour une bande de connards sans cervelles qui avaient eu la bonne idée d'insulter Danny provoquant par leur maladresse légendaire et un hasard des plus hasardeux, la plus belle bagarre qu'on est pu voir à Beacon Hills depuis des décennies.

Il aurait ri si il n'avait pas senti la crise d'angoisse approcher. Alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un courant d'air frais lui enleva cette panique du ventre, il ne pût qu'esquisser un sourire ironique. S'attirant le regard noir du grand et terrifiant Derek Hale, un air blasé (bien qu'une étincelle d'amusement y soit présente) de la part de la majestueuse Lydia Martin, un haussement de sourcil compatissant de la part de l'étrange Isaac Lahey, un regard méprisant bien que compréhensif de la part du (faux) prétentieux Jackson Whittemore , une moue amusée de la part de la sauvage Erika Reyes, un sourire sincère de la part de la timide Allison Argent, un air totalement neutre qui laisser apercevoir un accord de la part du mystérieux Vernon Boyd, un haussement de sourcils surpris bien qu'amusé de la part du gentil Danny Mahealani et un rictus soulagé de la part de son meilleur ami Scott McCall. Ouais, ils pensaient tous comme étaient vraiment la bande la plus étrange de fauteurs de troubles.

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

_ Reprenons depuis le début, Mr Stilinski. Racontez moi votre soirée.

Stiles reprit son habituel sourire ironique avant de souffler puis de reprendre pour la troisième fois son récit

13 H PLUS TOT

_ Aller mec ! Oublis moi tout ces connards ! Mets moi un beau sourire banane sur ta face de travers et entrons là-dedans pour que tu te trouves une nana et que tu tires enfin ton coup !

_ Stiles putain t'es obligé de gueuler ça en plein milieu de la rue ?!

Je lui fît mon sourire de connard fier de l'être, je sais qu'il l'adore ! Mon meilleur ami roula des yeux comme il sait bien le faire.

* Mr Stilinski revenez en au fait s'il vous plaît !*

Oups ! Oui pardon … Je disais :

Donc on allait à la fête de Curtis Walras, un mec de première je crois, j'm'en fous si vous voulez savoir !

* Non on ne veut pas savoir*

Bon tanpis ! Je disais donc qu'on allait chez ce mec. Tout le lycée disait que ça aller être la plus grosse fête de l'année. D'ailleurs dans un sens ils avaient pas tort …

On est directement parti se chercher de quoi boire. Il y avait déjà pas mal d'ambiance, et beaucoup de monde. Je connaissais la plupart de vue ou de noms. J'ai croisé un mec, une vraie bombe je vous jure ! Je me suis tout de suite dit que j'en ferais bien mon quatre mais voyez vous, il était accompagné d'une de ses sangsues dégueulasses pleines de maquillage. Le temps que je le mate et que je maudisse cette pute, j'ai perdu Scottie du regard. Bon je l'ai vite retrouvé au bar en train de draguer une belle petite blonde aux formes waouh vous voyez ,,

* Non Mr Stilinski on ne veut pas savoir ! Revenez en à la soirée, s'il vous plaît *

Roooooh ! Ça va à vous entendre on a pas l'impression que vous ayez été jeune ! Ok ok je me tais promis ! Enfin non pas promis parce que je suis trop stressé pour fermer ma gueule du coup

* MR STILINSKI ! *

C'est bon c'est bon ! Ouais donc il draguait sa blondasse là, du coup je suis parti à la recherche d'un casse croûte. Par casse croûte je parle de bouffe hein ! Pas que vous pensiez par rapport au fait que j'ai dit que je boufferais bien le mec mignon là tout ça … D'accord je reprends ! Bon je cherchais le buffet, j'ai parcourus deux ou trois pièces et à un tournant je me suis claqué dans un grand frisé. Vous savez, Isaac Lahey.

* * *

><p>ISAAC<p>

* Continuez Mr Lahey, vous avez percuté Mr Stilinski, puis ensuite ? *

Je me suis donc pris cet imbécile en pleine face, et je suis presque sûr qu'il m'avait déjà bien amoché le nez du coup j'ai pris les escaliers pour trouver la salle de bain. J'ai vu dans une des pièces un mec plutôt bien gaulé avec une pouffiasse blonde se rouler des pelles. Immonde. Je suis finalement entré dans la salle de bain, où j'ai pu constater que ce crétin de Stilinski m'avait causé un bel hématome sur l'arrête du nez. Regardez là ! On le voit encore même après qu'on me l'est cassé !

* Oui, oui on voit Mr Lahey, ensuite ? *

Ouais donc, je me suis donc passé un linge bien froid sur le nez, histoire que ça gonfle pas. Pis je suis redescendu, en passant devant la pièce j'ai pu entendre que le mec et la blondasse faisait toujours leur petite affaire. Encore une fois : immonde. Elle faisait des cris, on aurait dit une truie en train de se faire égorger. Dégueulasse.

* Merci pour l'image … *

Mais il y a pas de quoi ! Enfin bref, je continuais de descendre les escaliers quand j'ai vu qu'une fille brune sûrement bien bourrée était en train de violer un grand black qui n'osait pas la repousser. C'était bizarre vous voyez parce qu'il doit faire quoi deux mètres et 100 kilos de muscles et pourtant il avait l'air terrifié par une naine. Ben tien je crois que c'est Vernon Boyd son nom !

* * *

><p>BOYD<p>

* Bien Mr Boyd, Mlle Gordon semblait entreprenante puis ? *

Je suis partis. J'ai monté les escaliers. Pour me cacher de l'autre folle. Je suis entré dans une des chambres. J'ai enlevé mon sweat taché de l'alcool qu'elle avait renversé. J'ai vu un couple. Un gars l'air prétentieux et une fille blonde platine. Ils se rhabillaient. Je suis redescendu. Je me suis demandé se que je foutais là. Il y a eu une dispute entre deux cheerleaders. Pathétiques.

* Oui mais encore ? *

Je me suis dit que les filles étaient vraiment des choses étranges.

* On se l'ai tous dit Mr Boyd, croyez moi ! *

Si vous le dites. J'ai croisé un autre gars de l'équipe de crosse. Scott McCall.

* * *

><p>SCOTT<p>

* Vous raccompagniez Rebecca et vous avez croisé un grand black, bien et ensuite ? *

Je dois vraiment vos racontez tout ?

* Pour la troisième fois, oui Mr McCall, nous devons tout savoir … *

Mais euh même ce qu'on a fait dans la chambre avec Rebecca ?!

* Non je pense qu'on peut deviner tout seul ! *

Oh euh ouais … Euh donc … Bah on a fait ce que vous pouvez deviner dans la chambre et au moment où je chercher mon caleçon, j'ai trouvé un sou-tif rose fluo. Je dois vous avouez que c'est franchement pas ma couleur préférée …

* La mienne non plus … *

Euh ouais … J'ai pensé que ça devait être aux gens qui sont sortis avant qu'on entre.

* Qui sont sortis où ? *

Bah de la chambre.

* Quelle chambre ? *

Celle où on a … vous voyez lààà …

* Oh oui ! D'accord excusez moi ! Ils ressemblaient à quoi ces gens ? *

Euh le mec était châtain je crois, je sais que Stiles l'aurait trouvé sexy. Pis la fille bah le genre de fille à porter un soutien gorge rose fluo quoi …

* Oui mais encore ? *

Bah vous savez ! Le cliché de la blondasse. Blonde platine, couverte de maquillage, robe ras des fesses tout ça tout ça …

* Tout ça tout ça ? *

Bah oui vous voulez pas que je vous fasse un dessin quand même ?!

* Je pense qu'on va s'abstenir ! *

Vaut mieux parce que je dessine comme un pied !

* On s'en fiche Mr McCall, c'est la soirée qui nous intéresse … *

Roh euh … J'en étais où, ah oui ! Donc je trouve le sou-tif moche là, du coup que je le pose sur la rambarde d'escalier, comme ça si la blondasse veut le récupérer elle verra de loin. Et au moment où je posais le truc immonde, une petite rousse me regarda dégoûtée. Je crois que c'était Lydia Martin …

* * *

><p>LYDIA<p>

Donc je vous racontais avant que vous ne me coupiez à quel point ce dessous était d'une laideur incomparable ! Sérieusement quelle femme digne de ce nom oserait porter ce genre de chose ! Oui le mot est juste, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une chose ! Bien entendu je pouvais deviner qu'il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Jessica Gard. A vrai dire même son nom évoque le cliché de la blonde débile et dépravée. Jessica. Mais quels parents sains d'esprit ont pu donner ce nom à leur enfant. Ils avaient déjà deviné l'état de leur fille à l'adolescence ? Nan mais franchement, un tel manque de goût ! Bien que pour sa défense on peut noter qu'elle a un goût plus que bon pour les mecs. Parce que son petit copain mon dieu ! Je me suis dit que j'allais lui foutre une belle honte en lui tendant son immonde sous-vêtement en plein milieu de la foule. Attrapant donc l'étrange tissus fluo du bout des doigts, le tenant le plus éloigné de moi, attirant donc l'attention de mes camarades, j'ai pris les escaliers. J'ai parcouru la cuisine et la salle manger avant de croiser Erika Reyes dans un couloir. Je dois dire que même si je ne suis pas fan de cuir, son blouson était magnifique.

* Je suppose que vous aimez la mode ... *

Cet air sur votre visage ne me plait pas du tout ! Pas du tout !

* * *

><p>ERIKA (nda : Désolée mais Erika est particulièrement vulgaire ^^)<p>

* Mademoiselle Reyes s'il vous plaît peut-on avoir la suite ? *

Pfff... J'ai croisé la rousse là pis je suis partie essayer de me trouver à manger. A côté du buffet, il avait ce garçon qui arête pas de bouger, il a un nom bizarre. Stiles je crois. Il parlait avec un gars à la peau mate et la mâchoire de travers, je me souviens plus de son nom ! Pis de toute façon c'est qu'un tocard alors qu'est ce qu'on en à a foutre de son nom hein ? Vous direz j'étais quand même impressionnée par la quantité de bouffe qu'ils pouvaient avaler à eux deux. Absolument dégueulasse. Y avait aussi un beau mec châtain avec une pétasse blonde. Je la connais de nom, une vraie salope.

* Mademoiselle Reyes cessez d'être vulgaire *

Mais je vous emmerde, je parle comme je veux ! D'ailleurs si ça vous plaît pas, je la ferme et vous pouvez vous foutre dans le cul les infos que je pourrais avoir ! Nan mais oh ! Vous croyez quoi ? Ça fait 10 h que je suis coincée dans une pièce minuscule avec des gens que j'aime pas et tout ça parce qu'un connard a eut un stupide accident ! Alors vous n'avez vraiment rien à me dire sur ma politesse ! 10 h ! Avec seulement une bouteille d'eau et un petit paquet de chips ! Nan mais faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde là !

* Mademoiselle pourriez vous vous calmer s'il vous plaît ? *

De toute façon ça sert à rien que je gueule vous m'écoutez pas ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je vais vous le dire moi ! Ce type était un connard qui prenait tout le monde de haut, je pense que sa mort est bénéfique à la population ! Mais ça veut pas pour autant dire que l'un de nous en est le coupable ! Cette soirée était tranquille ! C'est lui qui a tout fait dégénérer en allant voir la petite brune !

* * *

><p>ALLISON<p>

Je buvais tranquillement mon verre de jus d'orange en regardant les gens danser. Mon regard s'est posé sur un grand brun ténébreux avec une veste en cuir noire. Il ne dansait pas. Je pense même qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il me semble que c'est le jumeau d'une fille de ma classe, Laura Hale. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son nom. Daryl peut être ? Je ne sais vraiment plus. Un grand frisé buvait tranquillement son verre en lançant des regards noirs à Stiles, l'hyperactif qui est dans mon option biologie. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu encore faire... Un bleu commençait à apparaître sur le nez du frisé. Une blonde dansait sur la piste. Elle semblait confiante, tellement sûre d'elle. J'aimerais lui ressembler, être aussi sexy. Un grand baraqué à la peau noire la regarder se déhancher.

* Bien, continuez, mademoiselle ... *

Un garçon s'approcha, son visage me disait quelque chose. Il devait être dans un de mes cours. Il me sourit et se présenta. Chuck Mollies. Plutôt mignon. J'étais prête à parier qu'il me draguait. J'eus la confirmation quand une fille blonde platine l'attrapa par le bras lui hurla d'arrêter de me parler, qu'il avait pas intérêt de la tromper, qu'il était à elle... Un discours de fille jalouse et possessive. Il lui dit qu'il en avait rien à faire d'elle, qu'il fallait qu'elle le lâche. Elle lui hurla qu'elle en avait rien à faire de lui non plus et se jeta sur un garçon à la peau mate, il est en français avec moi. Il doit appeler Danny je crois. Et elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

* * *

><p>DANNY<p>

Et cette pauvre fille continuer de m'embrasser, j'avais beau essayer de la repousser, rien à faire elle s'accrochait. Et je voyais Chuck qui commençait à s'énerver. J'espérais que quelqu'un la décolle car j'estimais avoir largement assez mangé son rouge à lèvre rose pétant. J'étais si près que je pouvais compter les grains de fond de teint séchés sur son front. Et mon dieu ce que son parfum sentait fort. Elle avait mis le flacon. J'avais envie de vomir mais elle continuait de s'accrocher comme une moule à son rocher. Elle embrassait mal en plus.

* Pauvre de vous ... *

Est ce de l'ironie ?

* Etes vous réellement en train de vous plaindre parce qu'une fille vous embrasse ? *

Je suis gay.

* Oh ... Excusez moi ! *

(Abruti) Et puis enfin quelqu'un est venu à mon secours. Son petit ami l'arracha de ma bouche. Il faudra que je le remercie un jour. Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais ... Tant pis, je suis maladroit c'est de ma faute. Je disais donc que Chuck l'a retiré de ma bouche et à commencé à la secouer en lui criant qu'elle était malade, qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de poser ses yeux et encore moins sa bouche sur un autre homme. Je n'aime pas les grossièretés mais je pense pouvoir dire sans vous choquer que ce garçon est un connard. Mais lorsque je lui dit de se calmer que ce n'était pas la peine de la blesser, il m'a envoyé un regard de haine pure où la folie était sous-jacente. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu que Lydia n'arrivait plus à retenir Jackson.

* * *

><p>JACKSON<p>

Qu'il s'en prenne à sa pouf, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais qu'il s'attaque à mon meilleur ami je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je l'ai vu se planter devant Danny, le regard noir en lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas à profiter d'une fille en détresse. Qu'il n'avait plus intérêt de l'approcher ou il lui casserait la gueule comme il se doit. Je rejoignis en quelques pas ce débile profond et lui dit qu'il devrai d'abord me passer sur le corps. Il me ria au nez. A moi ! Jackson Wittemore ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!

* Calmez vous Mr Wittemore, et reprenez *

(regard des plus méprisants) Mais tout est parti de travers quand Danny lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là, que les filles ne l'intéressait pas. Ce connard consanguin lui cracha à la figure un "Et en plus c'est un sale pédé !" Et ma droite partie toute seule. Malheureusement pour le gars en veste de cuire sur lequel retomba Chuck.

* * *

><p>DEREK<p>

Et ce crétin est tombé sur moi. Il s'est à peine excusé et à de suite accuser je cite "L'autre tafiole d'homo". Je me souviens avoir entendu McCall gueuler un "Qui à un truc contre les homos ?" assez agressivement en se ramenant vers nous, Stinlinski derrière lui en lui suppliant de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais quand le crétin à crier plus fort que c'était de la faute du "sale pédé", je n'ai pas pu retenir mon point qui se logea dans sa mâchoire. Stilinski le regarda plein de dégoût. Et quand l'homophobe se releva en me toisant sifflant un "Oh toi aussi t'aime t'en mettre plein le cul", se fût Lahey qui le poussa violemment vers le centre de la pièce où il atterrit sur une blonde. Celle ci l'incendia et au moment où il leva la main, prêt à lui mettre une baffe, Boyd lui tordit le poignet. C'est véritablement à ce moment que tout à déraper. C'est potes tout aussi homophobes se sont ajoutés à la partie. Leur entrée en scène poussant une fille brune vers le centre la pièce, à droite de la blonde. Et le premier coup à été donné. Je ne me souviens plus trop de qui il était. Il me semble qu'un des connards ai mis une droite à Stinlinski. Et les coups s'enchaînèrent, tous ceux qui avait eu le malheur de s'interposer furent au cœur du combat. Trois filles était au milieu et je fus surpris de les voir se battre elles aussi. Tout le monde était blessé mais le pire était l'état de Mahealani. Il refusait de se battre et ne faisait qu'éviter les coups. Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse ahurissante. Et très vite on se retrouva prés des fenêtres. Et puis il y a eu un grand éclat, on entendit quelqu'un crier puis quelque chose s'écrasa sur le béton, un étage plus bas.

* * *

><p>Et ils étaient revenus pour la troisième fois dans cette petite pièce délabrée et étouffante. Tous accusé d'avoir commis un homicide involontaire. Étrangement les autres protagonistes avaient été relâchés cinq heures plus tôt. Seuls restaient dans cette pièce nos dix non-amis. Avec un lourd poids sur les épaules. Avec une immense question. Est ce que l'un d'eux avait pécipité Chuck Mallies dans la mort ? Une chose est sûre, maintenant, ils seront toujours liés par cette angoisse qu'un jour, l'un d'eux soit inculpé d'homicide involontaire.<p> 


	2. Règle n1

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE ! Et pour ceux qui comme moi, sont juifs JOYEUX HANOUKA ! En retard pour Noel et Hanouka mais quand même ... Alors ! On m'a demandé (coucou brookedaviiis) quand je comptait publier. La réponse est : tous les mercredis, mais ne soyez pas surpris(es) si quelques fois je retarde. Entre les cours, le bac, et le concours où j'ai été inscrite de force, j'ai du mal à jongler... **

**Bien ! Je réponds au reviews, toujours, alors si vous n'êtes pas concerné(e)s, commencez à lire tout de suite ;) **

**Lili : J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir ! Maintenant il faut croire, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Règle n°1 : Ne jamais croire ce que les gens disent aux flics<span>_

* * *

><p>SCOTT<p>

Quatre murs blancs, aucune fenêtre, la porte est la seule sortie possible. Il a évalué la surface aux environs de cinq mètres carrés. Trois bancs en bois, sales, la peinture rouge est écaillée. Vieux était le mot qui correspondait parfaitement à cette pièce. Il se demanda sérieusement depuis quand ils n'avaient pas néttoyé cette cellule. Un toilette en plein air, bouché, les odeurs nauséabondes plein les narines, le métal du siège virant horriblement au marron. Un lavabo tout aussi sale. Il se félicita d'avoir une si grande vessie. Les visages de ses camarades en disaient long sur leur état de frustration. Cela faisait maintenant dix-neufs heures et 21 minutes qu'ils étaient enfermé dans ce commissariat. Marre, ils en avaient tous marre. Et Scott était presque sûre qu'Isaac perdait une teinte de couleur chaque heure. Heureusement il semblait être plus sortis que les autres. Scott s'était amusé (tout est bon pour faire passer le temps, croyez le !) à compté le nombre de fois où les policiers étaient venu chercher l'un d'eux. C'est Isaac qui tient le record avec 9 sorties, suivi par Stiles 7 sorties, et Danny arrivait en bon dernier avec 3 sorties. Scott posa son regard sur Isaac une nouvelle fois. L'inquiétude commença à monter. Il était vraiment pâle. Il avait souvenir du fait que le garçon frisé était claustrophobe. Une histoire de congélateur qui faisait froid dans le dos (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Il préféra ne pas y repenser. Il hésitait à appeler un gardien pour qu'il fasse sortir le grand blond. Il se retint lorsqu'il vît Danny masser le dos d'Isaac discrètement d'une main. Lui aussi avait dû sentir la détresse du jeune homme.

Le geste de Danny lui rappela la naissance de son amitié avec Stiles. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il se souvient de cette journée au parc, il faisait plutôt beau pour un début de mars. Scott jouait tranquillement dans le bac à sable, seul parce que les autres n'avaient pas l'air gentils. Plus loin à sa droite, un autre garçon jouait lui aussi seul. Mais il semblait parler, parler, parler, ne pas arrêter de parler et de sourire. Il le connaissait, il était dans l'école maternelle. Celle qui était entourée de barbelés. Scott savait qu'il devrait y aller dans quelques jours. Alors il se leva et partit s'asseoir sur la balançoire à côté de celle du petit brun. Stiles ne l'avait pas vu et eu ce qu'il appelle encore aujourd'hui la peur de sa vie. Il tomba de la balançoire dans un grand sursaut et pleura parce qu'il atterri sur un caillou pointu. Scott se souvint que sa mère lui frottait souvent le dos lorsqu'il s'était fait mal. Alors il reproduisit le geste sur le petit en pleurs. Celui ci se calma instantanément et leva des yeux couleurs whisky vers lui. Ainsi naquit la si grande et étrange amitié entre Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall.

Scott fût sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure de la grande porte blindée. Un grand officier entra, il semblait peu enclin à leur amener un café. Il prit le bras d'Isaac, le leva comme s'il ne pesait que quelques kilos, et le tira vers la sortie en argumentant d'un "Le chef veut te revoir".

Et de 10 pour Isaac, il explose son record personnel !

* * *

><p>ISAAC<p>

Il était assis à cette chaise pour la dixième fois durant ces dernières dix-neuf heures et trente-sept minutes. La salle d'interrogatoire semblait légèrement plus propre que la cellule où ils étaient parqués. Bien qu'elle restait tout de même dans un état déplorable. Un élevage d'araignées pourrait y être fait, qu'on ne verrait pas la différence. Les murs étaient verts, sales. L'odeur était étrange et désagréable bien que même avec tous les efforts du monde, Isaac semblait incapable de dire ce qu'il sentait. Notons qu'il préférait tout de même cette senteur à la puanteur qui sort de l'épave des toilettes. Cette chaise était le symbole même de l'inconfort. Devant lui se tenait une table en acier, froide et moche. En face, une vitre teintée qui aurait bien besoin d'un coup de chiffon. Il se demanda brièvement comment on pouvait voir à travers avec toute cette poussière. Sérieusement ils vont tous finir asthmatique s'ils continuent de travailler dans ces conditions. Derrière l'épaisse couche de crasse devait se trouver deux gros lourdaud comme celui qui l'avait traîné jusqu'ici. Oui, "traîner" est le mot juste. A sa droite, se trouvait une fenêtre en hauteur, haute, très haute, trop haute. Il était impossible de s'échapper par là, pour une fois que les poulets ont une bonne idée !

Le "chef" entra dans la salle. Il ressemblait au roux dans les Experts Miami. Déjà parce qu'il était roux, ensuite parce qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil d'un noir profond alors que l'éclairage (ou plutôt le non-éclairage) de la pièce était très sombre. En clair, un abruti.

_ Bien Mr Lahey !

_ C'est bien moi oui ... Je peux savoir d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Non parce que j'ai vérifier, j'ai été appelé 10 fois à l'interrogatoire alors que les autres ont été appelé moins de 7 fois ! J'exige des explications.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard des plus méprisants au guignol debout devant lui, les mains posées sur la table. Celui ci soupira de ce qui devait être de la lassitude. Oh mais Isaac aussi était lassé ! D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup plus de raisons que lui d'être lassé !

Le commissaire fourra ses mains dans ses poches et arpenta la pièce en long et en travers, faisant les cents pas et donnant le tournis à notre pauvre Isaac. Déjà qu'il avait faim, voilà que maintenant il avait envie de vomir. Génial. Le gugusse finit par enfin se stopper , se tourna vers Isaac et frappa un grand coup dans ses mains, faisant sursauter le grand frisé.

_ Dites moi Mr Lahey, pouvez vous m'en dire plus au sujet de Mr Mahealani ?

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Comment le connaissait vous, que savez vous sur lui ?

Isaac se retint de lui demander pourquoi il lui posait des questions dur Danny. Personne ne touche à Danny, tout le monde aime Danny, il est l'être le plus gentil de la terre. Mais il se contenta de renifler de dédain.

_ Il est en cours d'économie avec moi je crois, il est dans l'équipe de crosse. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était gay. Il à l'air sympathique. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

_ Etes vous sûr ?

Non mais il pense qu'il a l'Alzheimer ou quoi ?!

_ Oui j'en suis sûr.

_ Rien d'autre ?

Isaac fit mine de réfléchir ardemment avant de sourire "made in Colgate".

_ Non.

_ Dommage ...

_ Si vous le dîtes.

Le grand blond souffla d'exaspération. Horacio Cain se pencha au dessus de la table et planta ses lunettes noires droit en face des yeux du jeune homme.

_ Dîtes moi, Mr Lahey, suivez vous toujours les règles ?

Le frisé leva un sourcil de surprise et d'incompréhension. Il n'y a pas de doute, ce flic n'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

_ Suivez les règles Mr Lahey, suivez toujours les règles et tout se passera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il nous la joue à la Pangloss là ? Ça y est le mec il a lu Voltaire, il le montre à tout le monde. Il était certains que les débiles derrière la vitre on sorti un "T'as vu il est intelligent le patron hein ?! Il dit des belles phrases hein ?!". Mais Isaac le gratifia d'un sourire en coin indéchiffrable mais qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je suis toujours les règles.

Il ajouta pour lui même que malheureusement pour Horacio Cain, les règles qu'il suivait été loin de ressembler à celles en vigueur du code pénal.

_ Qui a poussé Chuck Mollies par la fenêtre Mr Lahey ?

Il change souvent de sujet comme ça. Il doit penser que ça peut déstabiliser le jeune homme. S'il savait.

_ Pour la dixième fois, Monsieur, je ne le sais pas.

_ Je suis persuadé du contraire.

_ Alors vous êtes persuadé du contraire de la vérité.

Le roux soupira de résignation et appela un des chiens de garde pour qu'il raccompagne Isaac à la cellule. Ouais il y a pas de doute, il préfère l'odeur de la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

><p>JACKSON<p>

Vingt heures de garde à vue. Vingt putains d'heure enfermé dans une pièce minuscule avec 9 enfoirés de première ! Enfin non 7 enfoirés de première parce que soyons lucide, pour Jackson Whittemore, Lydia et Danny étaient tout sauf des enfoirés.

Vingt heures ! Il se sentait sale, transpirant et le pire c'est qu'aucun de ces abrutis de flics n'avait eu la bonne idée de les emmener se faire soigner ! D'accord, Hale et Boyd n'ont même pas une égratignure mais l'état de Danny et celui de Stilinski étaient quand même alarmants. Et Jackson ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il tenait aussi à ce crétin d'hyperactif. Mais il faut quand même savoir qu'aucuns d'eux ne serait dans cette pièce si cet abruti de Stilinski avait fermé sa grande gueule ! Tout était de sa faute ! C'était lui qui avait élaboré ce plan et il avait juré que rien ne se passerait mal. Mon cul ouais ! Ils étaient parqués comme des porcs en attendant que ces débiles de poulets comprennent qu'ils avaient rien fait (non il ne fait pas une fixation sur les animaux de la ferme !). Enfin si ils avaient fait mais il n'avait absolument aucune chance pour qu'ils le découvrent ... Aucune. Et si ils découvraient quand même quelque chose, Jackson se suiciderait avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent cette horrible porte. Et il savait très bien que ces compagnons en feraient autant. Personne ne tombera ! Sûrement pas pour ce crétin …

Mais espérons tout de même qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Jackson était loin d'être suicidaire et était pratiquement sûr que les autres occupants de cette pièce avaient d'autres projets que mourir. Ils avaient réussis à rester vivants pendant plus de vingt ans ils vont pas mourir pour un débile comme Mollies ou quoi ce soit son vrai nom d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>LYDIA<p>

Beacon Hills mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom de pacotilles … Sérieusement elle se demandait bien pourquoi Scott avait accepté. Beacon Hills mais le nom sentait déjà le grillé ! Elle sourit à son propre jeu de mot, flattant son ego et nota ce magnifique jeu de mot dans un coin de son cerveau hors-normes. Elle est génial, tout le monde le sait.

Isaac venait de rentrer. Il s'assit à gauche de Danny. Comme tout à l'heure. Lydia avait terminé de compter le nombre de carreaux au sol (746) et le nombre de tâches aux murs (513). Elle se dit qu'il devait être plus instructif de détailler ses "camarades de chambrée".

Elle était la plus proche de la porte, juste à sa droite. A sa gauche, se trouvait Jackson. Il avait l'air fatigué et énervé, comme d'habitude. Il portait la chemise qu'elle lui avait offert l'année dernière pour leur anniversaire. Elle conclut qu'il avait grandement besoin d'une douche et de sommeil. Aux côtés de son petit-ami, se tenait Danny. Il avait l'air pâle. Manger lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle fouilla dans ses poches et tendit un tic-tac à la menthe au garçon. Celui ci la remercia d'un sourire. A gauche de Danny, Isaac semblait reprendre des couleurs. Bien, son tour dehors lui a permit de mieux respirer. Sur le mur du fond, le deuxième banc semblait s'effriter à certains endroits. Erika dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de Boyd. Ils avaient toujours fait un beau couple. Elle pourrait mettre sa main au feu que leurs enfants seront les plus mignons de la Terre. Derrière les siens bien entendu ! Le dit Boyd avait l'air assoiffé et louché à moitié sur le fond d'eau dans la bouteille de la blonde. Lydia le prit en pitié et lui jeta sa bouteille bu seulement à moitié. On aurait dit qu'elle était le messie, Vernon lui lança un regard tellement plein de gratitude qu'elle en sursauta. Ah oui, il devait vraiment avoir soif. Derek lui avait la tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Pourtant il ne dormait pas, ses doigts bougeaient au rythme du tapotement des pieds de Stiles. Sur le banc face à elle, au plus près de Derek, se trouvait Allison, occupée à écailler son vernis avec les ongles de son autre main. Elle avait grand besoin d'une manucure. C'est important de se sentir belle. Stiles lui continuer de tapoter le sol de ses jambes, à un rythme que lui seul (et Derek) semblai(en)t connaître. Au début c'était agaçant mais c'est vite devenu un moyen de combler le silence qu'ils étaient obligés de garder. Il se mordillait la lèvre, signe qu'il commençait à être un manque, il passa deux fois en moins d'une minute sa main sur son visage et remua le nez. Scott, pile en face de Lydia, fila un cachet orange à l'hyperactif qui l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Aussitôt il se calma mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de tapoter le sol. Son meilleur ami le regarda, l'air de chercher s'il y avait encore un problème et quand il fût sûr que tout allé bien, il se remis bien droit contre le mur. Se regard croisa celui de Lydia et il lui fît un clin d'oeil.

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

Stiles remerciait le dieu Adderal ! Il remerciait le dieu Scott aussi, qui lui avait pris un de ses cachets en cachette (oui, il est le roi des jeux de mots pourris !) Il avait fallu attendre encore une heure après le retour d'Isaac, pour qu'on leur annonce qu'ils pourraient enfin sortir. Quelqu'un avait enfin eu la bonne idée de leur payer leurs causions. Quoi que, selon l'hyperactif, trois heures de plus, trois heures de mois, ils étaient plus à ça près, ce n'est au final, pas grand chose. Mais Stiles ne pouvait mentir sur le fait qu'il éprouvait une joie sans limite à l'idée de sortir de ce trou à rat, de prendre une bonne douche, bien chaude, de dormir dans un bon lit, avec un confortable matelas, des draps qui sentent bons, qui sont propre, dans une chambre avec des fenêtre et où les murs ne sont pas tous blancs plains de tâches. Il rêvait de l'odeur d'un croissant chaud, du chocolat que seule sa mère savait si bien faire. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger, dormir et boire autant qu'il le voulait. Oui, la liberté l'appelait, là dehors, à quelques pas seulement de lui ! Et il pouvait incontestablement dire que ces camarades étaient dans le même état eufforique que lui à l'idée de redécouvrir le monde extérieur. Non il n'en faisait pas trop ! La preuve de ce qu'il avançait ce tenait exclusivement dans le fait, que l'ambiance pourtant bien lourde de cette cellule, c'était comme par magie allégée d'un seul coup à l'annonce de cette si bonne nouvelle. De multiples soupirs de soulagement fusèrent. Le plus gros venant probablement de Derek. Mais que voulez-vous il a toujours aimé attirer l'attention sur lui.

Stiles entendit pour ce qu'il l'espérait la dernière fois avant de longues longues décennies, la clef tourner dans le verrou de la grande porte blindée. Tout ces si charmants (notez l'ironie) camarades, se levèrent d'un bon, pressés de sortir de cette fournaise au plus vite. Avait-il mentionné le fait que la chaleur de cette pièce devait être proche de celle du centre de la Terre ? Non il n'exagère absolument pas ! Il regarda donc ces compagnons, se mettre en file indienne dans l'optique de sortir en premier. Mais si il y a une chose que l'hyperactif n'aime pas c'est de sortir en premier. Il trouvait ça tellement plus avantageux de sortir dernier. Pourquoi lui demanderez-vous ? Mais pour une raison très simple. D'accord, pour deux raisons très simples. La première ? Parce que passer dernier équivaut à passer derrière Derek Hale. Le rapport ? Avez vous déjà vu les fesses de Derek Hale ? Elles sont un hymne à la beauté, d'un arrondi parfait, rebondies, fermes, ni trop grosses, ni trop petites, avec juste assez de muscle pour en faire la huitième merveille du monde. Elles sont un appel à la luxure, les plus belles formes que ce monde ai jamais porté. Un tableau de maître à elles seules. Bref, une perfection. Alors Stiles laissa son regard empli de tendresse vagabonder sur ces formes délicieuses qui lui tendait les bras. Derek avait mis ce jean noir, qui lui va si bien, comme si il avait été moulé pour son cul. Il était sexy, très sexy, trop sexy.

_ Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça Stilinski ?!

Il sursauta la grosse voix du commissaire. Grillé. Recherche de tentative de rattrapage. Tentative de rattrapage trouvée :

_ Mes pieds Monsieur, je suis persuadé que le gauche est plus grand que celui de droite !

Tentative de rattrapage lancée. Tentative de rattrapage reçue. Tentative de rattrapage analysée. Tentative de rattrapage acceptée. Vraiment un pigeon ce mec !

Revenons à nos moutons ! La deuxième raison ? Le suspens ! Encore une fois vous vous demandez peut être le rapport ? Et bien c'est simple. Qui a payé nos causions ? Parce que soyons sérieux, qui a les moyens de payer dix causions de cent-cinquante dollars chacune ? Qu'on paye une caution, deux cautions, trois cautions à la limite mais dix ! Ce reviendrait à verser d'un seul coup mille cinq cent dollars. Ceci mérite donc un peu de suspens.

Stiles sortit enfin de la cellule et se retrouva bien vite avec les autres à ce que l'on pourrait appeler un accueil si nos exigences étaient au rabais. Devant eux, un homme, grand, blond, beau, athlétique, puant le fric, et avec une gueule de prétentieux. En gros, le père de Jackson, Philippe Whittemore. Mouais, c'était prévisible finalement. Le coup du suspens ne servait pas à grand chose au final. Il ricana de sa propre bêtise mais se stoppa bien vite lorsqu'il entendit le cousin germais d'Horracio Cain leur dire qu'ils avaient appeler leurs parents. Bah oui forcément couillon ! Il est sensé avoir 17 ans. Petit oubli qui aurait bien pu lui coûter la vie ... Oups ?

* * *

><p>ALLISON<p>

On pu apercevoir très vite, une dizaine de personne avancer vers le groupe d'adolescents (hum hum). Allison sourit à sa propre remarque, trouvant cela quand même amusant de jouer aux adolescents pour eux qui n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'adolescence. Cela faisait du bien dans un sens, de revenir en arrière, dans un temps où tout était si simple, où le mot responsabilité n'avait pas sa place. Oui, elle aurait aimer avoir l'adolescence d'Allison Argent.

Un homme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant son père s'avança vers elle, lui claqua un baiser sur la temps en accompagnant d'un "Tout va bien ma chérie ?". Oui elle aurait véritablement adorer avoir la vie d'Allison Argent. Un homme en uniforme militaire se présenta comme le père de Stiles et représentant des parents de Scott qui n'avaient pas pu se libérer pour venir. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas assez d'effectif.

Elle était vraiment heureuse de sortir enfin de cette prison. Ayant la conviction que le plan se serait passé à merveille si Jackson avait attendu une minute de plus comme l'avait ordonné Stiles. Tout aurait fonctionné, elle en était convaincue. Mais cela ne servirait à rien d'ouvrir sa bouche là dessus, Whittemore nierait tout en bloc, et une dispute éclaterait. Et dieu sait qu'elle en a marre des disputes.

Après quelques banalités, ils purent enfin sortir. Chacun se dirigeant vers différentes voitures, avec différentes personnes qui étaient tout sauf leurs parents. Mais mentir était l'une des choses les faciles qui leur eu été de faire. Mais avant de monter dans le véhicule, elle vît les policiers conseiller d'emmener Danny, Stiles et Lydia à l'hôpital pour vérifier leur état de santé. Et ils s'en rendaient compte seulement maintenant ? Mais c'est vraiment une belle bande de blaireaux !

* * *

><p>DANNY<p>

Ils étaient finalement de nouveau assis dans une pièce aux murs blancs, avec une odeur étrange. Mais tout ici était fait pour leur bien être. Les fauteuils étaient moelleux, les gens à leur disposition, aucunes odeurs désagréables tant que ils restaient éloigner du service de gériatrie. Danny n'avait rien contre les petits vieux mais l'odeur de la mort était tout simplement intenable. On lui avait bandé un bras, recousu une arcade et mit un plâtre à la cheville à cause d'une grosse entorse. Lydia avait un poignet foulé, et une grosse bosse sur le front qui semblait avoir des allures de fin du monde selon la blonde vénitienne. Stiles avait un bandage autour des côtes car il avait reussi à s'en fêler une, une magnifique coupure à la lèvre qui mettra plusieurs jours à se résorber et un belle croûte bien moche sur la pommette droite. Bref, ils étaient sacrément amochés ! Et dire que Derek et Boyd n'avaient absolument rien ! Même pas un minuscule petit bleu, rien ! La vie était injuste. Danny se trouva soudain une ressemblance avec Stiles et se redressa vite, arrêtant de pleurer sur son sort. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à Stiles.

Celui-ci et Lydia se racontaient tout ce qu'ils avaient dit aux flics, leurs ressentis pendant ces dernières vingt quatre heures et la soirée d'hier. Empêchez deux grands bavards de parler pendant vingt quatre heures et voilà le résultat. Ils jacassaient, causant presque une otite à l'hawaïen. Il vit Mélissa revenir vers eux avec trois dossiers jaunes, portant chacun un de leur nom. Elle leur sourit avant de finalement leur demander de la suivre dans un coin isolé. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre inoccupée. Elle leur demanda alors avec une excitation non feinte comment ça s'était passé hier soir. Mauvaise idée. Les deux compères commencèrent un long discours emmêler de "mais non ça c'est pas passé comme ça !" "roh mais tu racontes mal aussi !" "absolument pas d'accord !". Pour finir Lydia à carrément coupé Stiles dans son récit par un

_ Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que tu étais entré dans le salon après Isaac ?

Et tout à déraper, parce qu'avec Lydia et Stiles, ça dérape toujours.

_ Règle numéro un Lyd ?

_ Ne jamais croire ce que les gens disent aux flics.

_ Voilà, t'as compris ?

_ Oui merci je suis pas blonde !

_ Excuse moi de te contre dire ma chère mais tu es blonde vénitienne !

_ Je t'emmerde !

_ Mais moi aussi je t'aime ma Lydia d'amour !

Sa Lydia d'amour marmonna un "crétin" en roula des yeux, gardant tout de même un sourire en coin inarrachable qui il en était sûr, mît du baume au coeur de l'hyperactif.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère vous avoir bien embrouillé et que vous ne compreniez plus grand chose ... : sourire diabolique : Bref ! Si vous avez des idées sur ce qui va être la suite, postez les en review, si vous n'avez pas d'idées, postez quand même une review, ça fait pas de mal et j'en serais ravie ! Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe etou de grammaire, j'ai beau me relire et faire attention, il en reste quand même souvent quelques unes ... **

**Et bien, je vous fais un gros bisous parce que j'aime les bisous et que vous en méritez de me lire.**

**A mercredi normalement !**

**Alice ;)**


	3. Règle n2

**Hello la populace ! Nous sommes mercredi et donc, je vous fait part de mes piètres écrits (m'en voulez pas pour l'air guindé, j'ai eu 2 longues heures de français aujourd'hui -' D'ailleurs Nana si tu lis ça, merci de me réveiller quand je m'endors en cour ! :-*) Bref ! je ne sais absolument plus ce que je voulais dire (damnation !) mais bon ... Ah oui ! J'hésite à changer le titre de la fic, puisqu'il n'a rapport qu'avec les premiers chapitres, du coup je verrais bien au fil de l'histoire si je le garde ou pas ... Je suppose que je devrais juste vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas mes p'tits loups ! ;) **

**Bon, maintenant mon blabla terminé : réponse aux reviews ! **

**Jessie : Bonjour, bienvenue à toi, Ô grande Jessie ^^ Dieu merci je fais bien mon job ! ;) J'adore vous voir vous embrouiller ! x) Aw merci :D C'est qui impatience ? * ok je sors * Alors, pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas plus de 13 c'est sur et certain. Merciiiii ! Tu espères bien ^^**

**Lili : BONNE ANNÉE LILI ! ;) Les plans viennent tjrs de Stiles, c'est le meilleur ! C'est pas tout à fait faux ce que tu dis ^^ Ah Ah ! Faut patienter ma petite Lili, patienter ! Son père restera un mystère longtemps je pense ^^ Merci !**

**Mad's : Bonjour Mad's bienvenue dans notre secte ! (c'est une blague te sauve pas ! Oo) A la suite ? T'en as du courage dis donc ! ^^ Aw merci moi aussi je la trouve géniale ! (c'est encore une blague, tqt on se fait vite à mon humour pourris ^^) MON DIEU ! Des gens lisent mon profil ?! Au risque de me répéter : t'es as du courage dis donc ! ^^ Aw merci ! Sérieusement merci ça fait super plaisir:) Xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Règle n°2 : Plus c'est fou, mieux ça marche.<em>

* * *

><p>SCOTT<p>

_ Scott il est 14 heures maintenant tu te lèves !

Le dit Scott grogna avant d'envoyer son cousin dans la personne qui osait le réveiller un dimanche matin ... midi. Il l'entendit ricaner et reçu un poids qu'il interpréta comme son oreiller sur les fesses. Le garçon grommela quelque chose contre le matelas avant de crier vers la porte.

_ Je te déteste !

_ Scottie chéri, on sait tout les deux que tu m'aimes.

La voix s'élevait du salon, un étage plus bas. Il se renfrogna. Cette personne avait raison.

Il airait sans but dans l'appartement, en pyjama, grognant devant la télé ou lançant un regard noir au journal posé sur la table. Il avait fini trois bols de céréales, et en ce merveilleux dimanche d'octobre, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ... Il s'affala sur le canapé pour la dixième fois. Son regard se posa sur le mur face à lui. Des dizaines de photos y était étalées.

Il eu envie de bouger, d'aller voir ses amis. Mais Stiles avait un truc à faire avec Derek. Allison était partie ce matin faire une séance de bien être avec Laura, Erika et Lydia étaient parti faire les boutiques (encore), Boyd et Isaac avaient à parler, Danny était partis voir de la famille, il ne rentrait qu'en fin d'après midi et Jackson était injoignable. Pourquoi ces crétins étaient-ils tous occupés quand lui, ne savait pas quoi faire du tout ?! La vie est injuste.

Il fixait encore la même photo. Ils été tous là, plus ou moins souriants mais même Derek et Jackson avaient l'air heureux (c'est pour dire !). Il adorait cette photo. Elle avait été tirée en 11 exemplaires, une pour chaque. Elle était aussi accrochée au frigo. Elle avait été prise à l'improviste par sa mère, cet été. Ils étaient en Floride, à Tampa, sur une des grandes plages de sable blanc. On voyait Lydia étaler de la crème solaire sur le nez de Jack, Allison courir en criant vers l'objectif parce que Scott l'aspergeait d'eau avec un pistolet en plastique, Isaac piquait un churros dans le sachet de Derek pendant que celui ci regardait Stiles et Erika jouer au badminton à quelques pas, Danny se dorait la pilule, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un seau d'eau de la part de Boyd et Laura regardait l'objectif en souriant, assise aux côtés de l'hawaïen. Cet été là avait été leurs plus belles vacances, pourtant ils n'étaient pas partis, restant à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

Il était tellement fier d'eux, d'être leur ami, d'appartenir à ce groupe. Il était fier de ses Hommes. Et femmes, sinon Lydia allait probablement le castrer ... Il grimaça rien qu'en y pensant.

Il regarda le dossier posé négligemment sur la table basse. Ils devaient faire un débriefing, le plan ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. Il prit son téléphone et envoya en dix exemplaires un strict " Débriefing à 20 h, aucuns retards tolérés. Chez Stiles.". Il souffla un bon coup et se décida (enfin) à prendre une douche.

* * *

><p>BOYD<p>

Le jeune homme regarda son portable en soufflant. Il avait prévu un truc ce soir. Il appuya sur la touche "appeler". Après trois tonalité, la voix de Scott lui vint aux oreilles.

_ Un problème mec ?

_ Oui et non.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je devais emmener Erika au resto ce soir, ce serait possible qu'on sèche ?

_ Non.

_ S'il te plait ?

_ C'est un ordre Vernon, aucuns absents.

_ Bien.

Ils continuèrent quelques instants encore de parler, puis Boyd raccrocha, reposant son regard sur Isaac. Celui ci lui fît un sourire compatissant. Ils finirent leur partie de console et restèrent avachis sur le canapé du jeune frisé, le regard sur le plafond. Isaac tourna la tête vers son ami et s'exclama d'un coup :

_ Mec ! J'avais pas vu que t'avais une cicatrice à l'arrière du crâne !

_ Ouais, souvenir de guerre.

_ Fais pas genre t'es troué de partout ey !

_ J'ai au total, 23 cicatrices.

_ 23 ?! T'es conscient de presque rattraper Stiles et Derek ?

_ Ah. Pourquoi, t'en as combien toi ?

_ Je sais pas une bonne quinzaine je dirais. Mais ça dépasse sûrement pas les 20.

Boyd hacha la tête, sachant pertinemment que la plus part des marques sur la peau de son meilleur ami étaient causées par son père.

_ Je suis désolé bro.

Isaac tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent quelques secondes et Vernon sût qu'il allait avoir droit à un beau discours. Il ne fût donc pas surpris de voir Isaac s'asseoir droit comme un i sur son lit.

_ Mon cher, saches que même si mon père était l'un des plus beau connards que la Terre ait porté, grâce à sa mort - Dieu merci - j'ai été envoyé à la maison et j'ai pu vous connaître, te connaître. Alors sois pas désolé Boyd parce que même si je le déteste, je le remercie de m'avoir envoyé là bas. Et j'y ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie, j'espère encore en vivre de nombreuses et je ne regrette aucunement mon engagement même si quelque fois ça a été très dur. Alors ne sois pas désolé et réjouie toi !

Isaac fît ce sourire fier qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se trouvait lui-même génial (et ça arrivait souvent pour son plus grand malheur ...). Boyd s'est demandé plus d'une fois s'il n'était pas aussi narcissique que Jackson. Mais selon lui, personne ne peut être aussi narcissique que Jackson... Peut être Lydia ? Nan même pas ...

* * *

><p>ERIKA<p>

Le centre commercial de Beacon Hills était peu peuplé en ce dimanche après midi. Lydia avait traîné Erika ici en appuyant sur le fait que la blonde n'avait pas de chaussures vertes et que c'était tout bonnement un scandale. Elles avaient fait huit magasins déjà mais rien ne plaisait à la vénitienne. Oui, à la vénitienne, parce que même si ces chaussure était pour elle, Erika n'avait aucunement le droit de les choisir. Comme d'habitude. Faire les boutiques avec Lydia n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Erika se demanda brièvement comment se passerait une journée shopping entre sa cousine Alice * et Lydia, mais elle oublia très vite cette idée cauchemardesque de son esprit. Trois heures qu'elles allaient de boutiques en boutiques, la blonde n'en pouvait plus. Soudain un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se retourna sur leur passage.

_ Lieutenants ?

Les deux amies pilèrent d'un seul mouvement. Elles firent face au poseur de questions et retinrent leur souffle une seconde.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Erika fût la première à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Non.

_ C'est un ordre !

Lydia se posta droit devant l'homme et de sa voix la plus sèche possible lui envoya un:

_ Nous ne recevons les ordres que de Scott McCall.

Puis elle se retourna, fouettant de ses cheveux l'abruti et attrapa la manche du blouson de cuir de la blonde.

_ NAN MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND ? Il arrive là avec sa grosse voix de débi...

Erika laissait Lydia s'énerver toute seule sur le crétin qui les avait dérangé (l'insultant au passage de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables) et regardait les vitrines d'un air pensif. Que faisait un THG ici ? Étaient-ils surveillés ? Quelqu'un ne leur faisait pas confiance ? Et pourquoi les a-t-il appelé "Lieutenants" ?

_ Non mais c'est vrai il aurait pu tout foirer et t'imagines si il av...

Qui était-il, elle ne l'avait jamais vu à la maison ? Alors qu'elle connaissait tous les THG de la maison, ils étaient peu nombreux. Mais était-il réellement un THG ? Il en avait l'allure et les vêtements mais il n'avait pas cette aura qui imposait le respect aux autres. Pourquoi les avait-il interpellé au milieu des civils ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi leur avait-il posé des questions ?

_ Quel malotru ! Si j'avais le malheur de le recroiser je lui ferais la pe...

Analyse Erika, analyse. Qu'y avait-il de bizarre chez lui ? Sa manière de marcher, de trop tenir la tête haute, de ne pas balancer les bras en même temps, de parler avec une voix trop grave. Non, il ne pouvait pas être un THG. Ou alors il l'était devenu par un concours de circonstance, mais sûrement pas en se battant. Impossible. Et puis de toute façon il n'éta...

_ CHAUSSURES !

Erika se tourna violemment vers Lydia. Elle avait crié le mot magique. La vénitienne pointait du doigt une vitrine où, placées bien au centre, une paire d'escarpins de 16 cm (à vue de nez) d'un vert tropical éclatant, les narguait. Elle aurait ses chaussures ! Et vu le regard de Lydia, elle ne serait pas la seule à les avoir !

Après avoir essayé, marché avec et enfin acheté leurs chaussures, les deux blondes (lire Lydia) avaient décrété qu'une pose ne serait pas de refus. Elles (Lydia) avaient commandé deux milk-shakes à la framboise. Elles (là c'est bien les deux) étaient d'accord pour dire, qu'aucuns milk-shakes n'égalaient ceux fait-maison de Laura. Sa meilleure amie faisait les meilleurs milk-shakes de tout le sud des Etats-Unis, même les plus grand chefs de la planète étaient incapables d'arriver à la cheville de la grande brune.

Elles marchaient encore, flânant simplement devant les vitrines, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour regarder de plus près une nouvelle collections ou un vêtement qui leur avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle s'était finalement acheté une robe pour aller avec ses chaussures, une jolie petite robe grise en coton. Elle était toute douce et de la couleur préférée de Boyd. Elle imagina la mettre ce soir mais elle se rappela du texto de Scott "aucuns retards tolérés" dans le langage McCall, cela voulait dire "vous avez tous intérêt à ramener vos fesses". Sa soirée en amoureux tombait à l'eau.

* * *

><p>ALLISON<p>

Que les étoiles bénissent les soins de la peau. Elles avaient peut-être l'air idiotes dans l'instant présent avec leur masque jaune mais elles auront la plus belle peau de Californie lorsqu'elles l'auront enlevé. La manucure était parfaite, et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle en avait besoin ! Ses ongles n'avaient jamais été aussi resplendissants. Elle soupira de bien-être. Enroulée dans un peignoir bleu turquoise elle s'endormait à moitié dans le fauteuil de Laura. En parlant de Laura, s'était étonnant qu'elle ne l'entende plus. Allison ouvrit un œil, pensant surprendre son amie endormie mais fût surprise de voir celle ci regarder la photo accrochée au mur, l'air triste.

_ Laura ?

La brune sursauta et tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de celle qui l'avait appelé. Elle avait cet moue triste, de quelqu'un de déçu, qui a un problème, qui a cette boule de sensations étranges et désagréables au milieu de la cage thoracique.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il va pas ma belle ?

_ La maison me manque.

Allison lui sourit, compatissante, la maison lui manquait aussi. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, à Beacon Hills.

_ Mais l'important c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble non ?

Elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, cela fonctionna un peu, Laura esquissa un sourire. Mais ce n'était qu'un sourire triste, nostalgique. Alors la petite brune essaya un autre moyen. Les bons souvenirs.

_ Qu'est ce que tu disais déjà en Alaska ? Un truc comme "Je ne retournerais jamais à la maison, on est trop bien ici, je veux plus repartir !"

Laura rit et Allison fût heureuse d'avoir redonner de la bonne humeur à l'une de ses meilleures amies. Ceci dit, elle n'en avait que trois, d'amies.

_ Il y a prescription ! J'avais 16 ans à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais ...

_ Le pire, c'est que tu sois tellement frileuse que même les hiver à Tampa, tu les trouves froids ! Alors en Alaska !

La sœur de Derek, sourit. Un de ces beaux sourire, qu'on adore voir sur le visage des gens qu'on aime, qui prouve qu'ils sont heureux, joyeux, que la vie est belle et que tout va bien à cet instant présent, pendant quelques secondes. Laura attrapa un oreiller et l'abatis sur la jambe de sa tortionnaire. En criant un semblant de :

_ Mais t'as pas finit de te moquer moi là ! On dirait une gamine !

La dit-gamine lui tira la langue. Avec son masque sur le visage, une belle photo dossier serait à prendre, elle rejoindrait la déjà très impressionnante collection de photos dossier que Stiles avait. Mais elle tiqua sur le mot "gamine". Elle une gamine ? Nan mais pour qui tu prends Laura Hale ? Allison chopa le coussin présent derrière son dos et l'envoya sur les fesses de l'autre gamine.

_ Gamine toi même !

Laura lui tira elle aussi la langue, puis mettant ses mains en éventails près de ses oreilles, cria en les agitants :

_ C'est celui qui dit qui est !

La petite brune se pencha vers la grande brune, en fronçant le nez et tirant encore la langue.

_ Nananananèèèèèreuuuuh !

Finalement peut être qu'elles étaient des gamines. Après tout, personne ne grandit vraiment, encore moins les enfants comme eux, qui n'ont pas eu de belles premières années. Alors elles s'amusaient à retomber dans une enfance qu'elles n'avaient pas eut mais au moins, maintenant, elles étaient heureuses.

Elles avait enchaîné avec une bataille de polochons, puis avaient pris des photos pour garder un souvenir de leur tête affreuse ce moment précis et très vite, 20 h arriva. Elles dépêchèrent et arrivèrent pile-poil à l'heure chez l'hyperactif. Allison se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi cela devait être chez Stiles et pas à l'appart' comme la dernière réunion. A peine elles avait franchi le seuil de la porte que des voix montaient, semblant venir la chambre du maître de maison. Stiles et Lydia se disputaient. Encore. Comme d'habitude.

_"_ Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Ça a encore avoir avec Jackson ?!_

__ Oui ça a encore avoir avec Jackson, Stiles !_

__ J'aurais dû m'en doutais, ça a toujours avoir avec Jackson !_

__ Ah oui mais si ce n'est pas Jackson, de qui viendrait le problème hein ,§_

__ Je sais pas ! De toi peut être ! T'y a penser ? Toi aussi t'es en tord Lydia !"_

Allison s'approcha de Derek. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui claqua un bisous sur la joue, retenant une remarque sur le fait qu'il pique. Il avait commencé à laisser une barbe de trois jours. Il avait prétexté qu'il se trouvait mieux comme ça mais ils savaient tous qu'il ne laissait cette barbe que pour faire plaisir à Stiles qui le trouvé plus "sexy" selon ses dires lorsqu'il avait trop bu la semaine dernière. Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

_ Ils se disputent pour quoi cette fois ?

_ Je sais pas trop, au départ c'était parce que Stiles n'avait rabaissé la lunette des toilettes mais à un moment c'est partit en vrille et j'ai pas suivi. Demande à Scott, il est à fond dedans.

Allison tourna la tête dans tous les sens, tentant de repérer le garçon à la mâchoire de travers mais elle ne le trouva pas dans le grand espace "salon-cuisine-salle à manger-bureau". Elle interrogea Derek du regard. Celui ci leva les yeux aux ciel marmonnant un "mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à être curieux ..." avant de lui indiquer que Scott attendait dans le couloir attenant à la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers lui, le voyant assis pile devant la porte du lieu de guerre. Elle se mît à sa droite et lui chuchota :

_ Alors pour quoi ils se disputent ?

_" _ Mais je t'emmerde ! _

__ T'avais qu'a en faire un toi même de stupide plan !_

__ Bah t'avais qu'a nous retenir au lieu de te battre toi aussi !_

__ Je vous ai retenus mais personne m'écoutait ! Et tout le monde a voulu faire comme Jackson, résultat, ça a alerté les flics ! _

__ Mais une bagarre alerte toujours les flics ! C'est ton plan qu'était foireux ! "_

__ _Apparemment, le plan à foiré, ils sont tout les deux d'accord avec ça, ils pensent que c'est à cause de Jackson tous les deux mais je crois qu'ils continuent de s'engueuler pour le plaisir des oreilles.

_ Oh, ils en sont déjà là, dommage, j'aime bien quand ils se disputent.

_ Oui moi aussi. Oh ! Attention ils se calment, je suis sûr qu'ils se réconcilient.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont là dedans ?

_ Je sais pas ... Un quart d'heure p'tête.

Scott se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. On entendit un bruit de baiser qui claque et l'instant d'après Stiles et sa meilleure amie sortaient de la chambre comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais hurler dessus. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

Scott se tenait devant les autres, les mains derrière le dos, les jambes écartées. C'était sa pose "je suis le chef, c'est moi qui commande !" et il avait sur le visage cet air sérieux que Stiles avait appelé "Tu me dois le respect, fiente de pigeon !". N'importe qui prendrait Scott McCall en respect. N'importe qui, même un THG pour vous dire, oui n'importe qui, sauf eux. Mais voyez-vous, comment avoir peur de quelqu'un qu'on a vu en pleurs, chouinant qu'il allait mourir parce que chihuahua, roux de 20 cm de haut de Lydia, lui avait mordu la fesse gauche ? D'ailleurs Stiles eu une petite pensée pour Prada, malheureusement resté à la maison. Pauvre rat... euh chien ! Pauvre chien ! Heureusement que Lydia ne lisait pas dans les pensées !

Scott avait commencé son speech, leur apportant enfin le coupable du semi-foirage de ce plan : Chuck Mollies. A bien y prêter attention, effectivement, tout était de sa faute. Stiles lui remontrait les bretelles un jour pour avoir oser faillis foutre en l'air son plan machiavélique visant à essayer de tuer quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un était lui. C'était une excuse insuffisante pour ne pas suivre le plan à la lettre ! Nan mais oh ! Il se casserait pas le cul à leur chier des plans infaillibles si personne ne les respecte ! Scott lui laissa enfin la parole pour annoncer la prochaine offensive. Un nouveau plan, si quiconque le fait foirer, il jure qu'il se fait un piercing au téton !

Derek explosa de rire lançant un "je note Stiles !". Oh merde, il avait encore parlé à voix haute. La vie est injuste. Pourquoi c'est toujours lui ? HEIN POURQUOI ? Il se calma, secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour enlever ces pensées négatives et passer à autre chose. Le nouveau plan donc.

Il se leva, prit une pile de papier posés sur la table basse et en distribua un exemplaire à chacun.

_ Voici la stratégie. Respectez là où je vous bote le cul. Clair ?

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel en lançant "Limpide Capitaine". Danny et Allison pouffèrent, Scott passa sa main devant les yeux et le reste se contentèrent de le regarder en mode "tu penses vraiment nous faire peur ?". Il était entouré d'irrespectueux abrutis. Malheureusement, ils les aimaient.

_ Il y a ensuite, vos fiches individuelles. Les vôtres sont en verts, celles des autres, en blanc. Lisez les vôtres et posez les questions après.

Il distribua les papiers blancs et verts. Tout le mode lut attentivement ses propres fiches. Ils en avaient chacun deux sauf Derek qui en avait trois. Isaac leva la main et Stiles s'approcha.

_ Ici tu dis "devenir ami", je peux pas plutôt essayer de la faire tomber amoureuse ?

Scott releva les sourcils et se rapprocha des deux comploteurs.

_ Isaac, t'es pas sensé être gay ?

_ Oui mais elle le sait pas elle, et on prends plus de risque pour une personne dont est amoureux que pour un ami.

Stiles hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_ Je suis plutôt d'accord.

_ Moi je le sens pas, c'est trop risqué. C'est trop dangereux.

Danny finit par se lever et se mettre droit devant Isaac, les bras croisés.

_ Je suis amplement d'accord avec Scott.

Il avait dit ça d'une telle fermeté, Stiles en frissonna. Oh comme c'est mignon, Danny est jaloux d'une fille qu'il connait pas encore ! Isaac prit cet malicieux qui annonce "j'ai gagné d'avance".

_ Les gars ? C'est quoi la règle numéro deux ?

Et le Major soupira vaincu. Danny fit des yeux de perdants, ceux qui disent "Mais pourquoi il gagne toujours, c'pas juste !". Et oui les règles gagnent toujours.

_ Vous m'avez pas répondu ...

Alors les deux récalcitrants prirent une grande inspiration et d'un air totalement lassé soufflèrent un :

_ Plus c'est fou, mieux ça marche...

Bien ! Ils ont retenu la leçon ! On laisse Stiles faire le plan, même s'il semble foireux. Derek l'appela ensuite.

_ Pourquoi j'ai pas d'instructions autre que "Sourwolf, fais gaffe à tes jolies fesses" ?

_ Parce que t'es dans la deuxième partie du plan. En attendant t'as une mission spéciale, t'as vu la troisième fiche nan ?

Derek hocha la tête. Il re-regarda avec des yeux amusés le commentaire écrit en rouge et signé d'un triskèle.

* * *

><p>DEREK<p>

Comme d'habitude, ils avaient mis très longtemps à sortir. Très longtemps. Encore heureux, personne n'avait décidé de rester manger, tous se levaient tôt demain matin, ils reprenaient les cours. Derek en avait sa claque des cours, il n'était pas très studieux, être assis à une table et apprendre n'était pas son truc, mais ils devaient continuer et ne pas tout faire foirer. Stiles disait toujours que c'était amusant de jouer à l'adolescent, de laisser certaines responsabilités de côté. Il n'avait pas tord.

Son regard se posa sur l'hyperactif, assis sur la table, les pieds dans le vide en train de réajuster quelques trucs sur les fiches de Lydia. Se sentant observé, Stiles releva la tête. Il avait de trop beaux yeux pour son propre bien. Il lui fit signe d'approcher alors Derek se plaça entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du bassin du barbu et crocha ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci, posant son front au milieu du sternum. Derek resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle devant lui. Il aimait les rares câlins de Stiles.

_ Der' ?

_ Hum ?

_ Promets moi de faire attention.

Derek pinça les lèvres et d'une main fit remonter le menton de Stiles pour qu'il le voit. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et chuchota en ne le quittant pas des yeux :

_ Je te le promet.

* * *

><p>LAURA<p>

Elle était fatiguée. Elle rentra, donna des croquettes aux chats, apparemment ni Danny, ni Isaac n'avaient pensé à le nourrir. Pauvre chat, si elle n'était pas là il serait mort de faim depuis longtemps. Elle ne souvenait même plus quand ce chat errant avait-il été apprivoisé. Un an ? Deux ans ? Il n'avait toujours pas de nom. Il s'appelait Le Chat, tout simplement. Elle posa ses clés sur le buffet, posa son manteau sur une des chaises et retira ses chaussures. Elle se fît rapidement des pâtes, les garçons n'ayant pas encore faim, elle ne leur fit rien. Elle mangea devant la télévision, Danny lisant à côté d'elle et Isaac surfant sur l'ordinateur par terre, au pied du canapé. Elle lava sa vaisselle, prit une douche et enfila un pyjama avant de s'allonger dans son lit, la tête tournée vers cette fameuse photo qui les représentait tous.

Elle souvient quand Derek et elle étaient arrivés à la maison. Derek s'était vite fait des amis mais pas Laura. Au fil et à mesure les amis de son frère étaient devenus les siens mais pendant très longtemps elle ne s'était pas senti à sa place dans ce groupe. Jusqu'au voyage en Alaska. Là bas tout avait changé, elle était tombée amoureuse, avait construit une énorme amitié avec Erika et enfin elle avait pu sentir qu'elle faisait parti de ce groupe, de cette espèce de meute. Et malgré le fait que se soient probablement les plus grands crétins que la Terre ait porté, elle les aimait de tout son cœur et serait prête à n'importe quoi pour eux. Exactement comme elle savait qu'ils seraient près à faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>* Celui ou celle qui me trouve la référence aura un bonbon imaginaire (on fait avec les moyens du bord) Et celui qui voit pas bah ... Il aura un sourire de ma part ... (désolée j'ai pas mieux ^^)<strong>

**Alors ? A votre avis, qui a réveiller Scottie ce matin ? Que ce passe t-il entre Derek et Stiles ? Qu'est ce qu'un THG ? Que pensez vous de ma version de Laura Hale ? Vos impressions ? Suggestions ? Indigestions ? * ok je sors ! * Dites moi tout dans les reviews ! Et même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, vous pouvez me parler d'a peu près n'importe quoi, je réponds toujours très vite (preuve que ma vie est très remplie -')**

**A mercredi les loupiots ! **

**Alice ;)**


	4. Règle n3

**Hello ! Me revoilà, désolée pour la semaine de retard, j'avais quelques trucs à régler. Aloooooors ! J'avais dit que j'en posterais deux mais ils me semblaient courts (vraiment cours) du coup je les ai fusionné ensemble. Ce qui donne un chapitre beaucoup plus gros (il y a 2000 mots en plus!) ! En plus, je m'essaye au lime (très léger mais c'est ma première ^^). Alors, qu'est ce qu'on dit ? Si quelqu'un répond "merci Jaquie&Michel" je vous jure que je le frappe ! Sans transition, je vous annonce que vous saurez ce qu'est un THG ! Personne n'a trouvé même si les Tabourets Géants Hawaïens de Mirajane n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, t'as le droit à un bonbon pour ton originalité ! ;) **

**Au fait ! Je me suis trouvée une bêta ! (en vrai j'ai juste forcé par le chantage, ma meilleure amie à me corriger mais c'pas grave ! Je t'aime Nana !) Bon malheureusement, elle commence le job que la semaine prochaine (je te payerais en kinder bueno !)**

**Disclamer: En dehors de l'histoire et que quelques personnages presque sans importance, rien ne ma'appartient ! Jeff garde tout les droits mais un jour on aura du Sterek ! Il a intérêt ! (pas très convaincant mais bon ... ^^)**

**Ok je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chap 4 : Règle n°3 Ne jamais abandonner une mission en cours<em>

* * *

><p>DANNY<p>

Il était là, simplement allongé sur le lit de son petit ami. Le réveil allait sonner dans une vingtaines de minutes mais le sommeil l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Il se demandait souvent comment Isaac pouvait dormir pendant aussi longtemps. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait dormit une journée complète. Tout le monde s'était inquiété mais Mélissa les avait rassuré en leur expliquant qu'il avait un manque de sommeil intense.

Il regardait le corps fin bien que musclé de son compagnon. Sa tête était tournée vers lui, une boucle blonde glissait sur son nez aquilin. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Et même Kali Red pouvait le voir. Il n'était vraiment rassuré par ce plan. Il avait peur qu'Isaac se fasse prendre et si cela arrivait, il serait torturé. Il détestait cette mission, tous le squad détestait cette mission, elle était limite suicidaire. Danny se promit de « prendre sa retraite » une fois ce foutoir remit en ordre. Il se demanda brièvement ce que pouvait faire un ancien soldat spécial. Il deviendrait peut être hacker pour l'armée, le FBI ou la CIA. Il se voyait bien dans un remake d'Esprit Criminel. Est-ce qu'Isaac le suivrait ? Est ce que lui aussi abandonnerait son mode de vie ? Il en avait marre de tout ça, des missions secrètes, de toujours devoir changer d'identité, de personnalité, de mentir à ce qui lui reste de famille, de risquer sa vie pour des gens qui n'ont même pas connaissance de la sienne. Il voulait juste, une vie normale, il avait 23 ans, plein de projets, ce serait débile de mourir dans la peau d'un adolescent lambda qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir la chance d'être. Il voulait juste abandonner cette mascarade, mettre fin à sa couverture, laisser cette mission et rentrer à la maison. Mais on n'abandonne jamais une mission en cour. Il soupira.

Isaac bougea légèrement et Danny reprit sa contemplation de l'homme dans son lit. Il détestait les plans farfelus de Stiles. Enfin non, parce que ces plans leur ont permis de vivre un bon paquet de fois mais il n'aimait pas ce plan. En fait, il n'aimait pas la partie du plan qu'Isaac avait rajouté. Qu'il devienne ami avec une fille, il n'en avait rien à faire. Royalement. Mais qu'il la séduise, qu'il la fasse tomber sous charme, là il ne voulait pas, pas du tout. Il avait confiance en Isaac, jamais il ne le tromperait, il le savait mais de là à le laisser flirter ouvertement avec une fille de mafieux, c'est vraiment pas ce qu'il aime.

Derek avait peut être raison finalement, les sentiments sont une plaie. Surtout dans leur situation. Pourtant le barbu était complètement fou de Stiles, et il ne le cachait pas. Il se souvenait du sang froid de Derek lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles se faire tabasser devant lui. Il n'avait pas bronché, l'avait regardé avec indifférence. Il avait sauvegardé sa couverture jusqu'au bout. Même quand ils avait déshabillé Stiles, inconscient en vue de violer. Il n'était pas sensé le connaître alors il n'avait rien fait. Heureusement les troupes étaient arrivées à temps et Derek avait passé une semaine à ne pas arrêter de s'excuser auprès de Stiles qui le pardonnait à chaque fois. Parce qu'on les avaient formé à oublier leurs sentiments. Danny se souvenait de l'état de Derek avant que Stiles lui prenne le cœur. Il n'avait pas de sentiments. Aucuns, il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, à la joie ou la tristesse, il ne connaissait que le néant. Et c'était révoltant que l'armée lui ai supprimé ça. Alors quand il a comprit que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas quelque chose d'interdit, qu'il avait le droit d'avoir une personnalité, il s'en était donné à cœur joie. (Et sa vengeance sur ce bureau expérimental, quelques années plus tard, avait été glaciale.) Surtout quand il apprit qu'on lui avait caché que Laura, sa jumelle était toujours en vie, 6 ans après l'incendie. Après cela, ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient quitté la base laboratoire et les avaient rejoint à la maison.

La maison. La base. Tampa lui manquait, la Floride lui manquait. Le climat n'était pas très différent ici mais il préférait tellement sa Floride natale. Danny était le seul à être né à la base. Il y avait toujours vécu. C'était à la fois génial et triste. Il avait vu ses amis arriver uns par uns. Le premier avait été Jackson. Et les derniers Derek et Laura. Ouais, la base lui manquait. C'était trop calme ici, beaucoup trop calme. Il n'y avait pas de bruit la nuit, alors que la base était bruyante vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu un avion atterrir à 800 mètre de sa chambre. Ce son, bien qu'assourdissant, lui manquait. Même le clairon ou les alarmes d'entraînement lui manquaient.

Il voulait rentrer à la maison.

* * *

><p>SCOTT<p>

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Bordel, il détestait le lundi matin. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills ! Il remua et remarqua enfin la forme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Cette forme remua elle aussi. Des cheveux noirs, pleins de boucles, entant la vanille. Allison. OH MON DIEU ! Allison est dans son lit ! Il savait qu'ils était nus et que dans moins d'une minute Lily débarquera pour le réveiller. Attendez … pourquoi la fenêtre est à gauche ? Elle est pas à droite normalement ?

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Mais c'est pas le bruit de son réveil ça ! Stop, depuis quand avait-il un réveil ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chris Argent, passablement de mauvaise humeur. Mais qu'est qu'il foutait ic... Oooooooh ! Il était chez Allison. Allison. Actuellement nue dans ses bras. Lui aussi nu. Devant un beau papa pas content. Il va mourir. Adieu monde cruel !

_ Debout c'est lundi ! Ça fait dix minutes que le réveil sonne !

Et il referma la porte. Oh mon dieu. Il jeta un regard à Allison, qui ouvrait péniblement un œil. Par un quelconque miracle, le drap la couvrait entièrement.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII * PAF *

_ Pourquoi t'as pas éteint le réveil ?

_ Euhhhhh, j'ai oublié ?

Allison pouffa devant l'hésitation de cette réponse.

Ils se levèrent, prirent une douche commune. Une longue douche. Puis s'assirent devant leur bol de café, et leurs tartines que Chris (dans un rare, très, très, très rare élan de bonté) leur avait préparé. Il fixa, à moitié groggy la bague au doigt d'Allison. Il souri au souvenir de sa demande. Ils étaient en Europe pour un stage et il lui avait demandé très romantiquement au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Elle avait dit oui dans la seconde.

_ Chérie ?

Allison releva les yeux de son téléphone, elle avait réellement une conversation par texto avec Erika à 5h30 ? Sérieusement, un lundi matin ? Elle le regarda, clignant des yeux, attendant sûrement la question. Scott secoua la tête et se souvint de sa requête.

_ Dis, on se marie quand ?

Il entendit le grognement de Chris dans le salon qui finalement était parti dans la salle de bain. Aie, mauvaise idée.

_ Bordel mais vous n'arrêtez jamais ?!

Il vit Allison grimacer. Scott toussa de gêne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils durent réprimer un sourire. Elle regarda brièvement sa bague et eut un petit sourire. Celui dont Scott était tombé amoureux il y a tellement longtemps.

_ Quand tout ça sera régler.

_ Et si ça ne se règle jamais ?

_ Tu trouves toujours la solution Major McCall !

Elle lui envoya un sourire éblouissant. Un de ceux qui brillent même quand tout va mal, un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffe jusqu'aux orteils, auquel vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de répondre, le plus beau sourire du monde.

_ Mais je te préviens !

Scott fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire voyant la tête de sa fiancé.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on se marie pieds nus !

Il explosa de rire, se souvenant de Stiles, complètement rond qui avait supplié Derek pour qu'ils se marient sans chaussures. « Parce que les chaussures de costard, bah elles font mal aux pieds et qu'après, comme on doit rester debout longtemps, bah j'aurais mal aux pieds et j'aurais des cloques pis elles éclateront, il y aura du pu dégueulasse et ça sentira pas bon du coup tu voudras pas qu'on fasse notre nuit de noce ! ». Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi toutes les lubies de Stiles bourré retombaient sur Derek. Pourtant celui ci ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'épouser. Oh, Scott savait que ce moment viendrait. De toute façon tout le monde savait à quel point Derek aimait Stiles. Sauf Stiles lui même. Ce qui était désolant.

_ Promis, on mettra des chaussures !

_ J'espère bien !

Allison le regardait, l'air amusé, les sourcils haussés en mode « parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? ». Puis se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme. Elle se pencha vers sa bouche et lui donna un long et doux baiser. Plein de tendresse. Il passa ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui, la serrer contre son torse.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Lydia entrer dans l'appartement. Elle se racla la gorge devant le couple étroitement enlacé, _très_ étroitement.

_ Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi hein ! Je veux bien avoir le droit à un porno gratuit ! Mais je pense que Stiles appréciera plus que moi !

Scott et Allison sursautèrent. Puis, rouge de honte, ils se tournèrent vers la vénitienne. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et les regardé avec l'air d'une mère qui vient de surprendre ses enfants. Ce qui dans un sens, n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

Elle avait un don pour arriver au mauvais moment.

* * *

><p>LYDIA<p>

Elle adorait Scott et Allison. Vraiment, Allison était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle avait 7 ans et elle connaissait Scott depuis la maternelle et l'adorait. Elle avait tout vécu avec eux, les meilleures choses comme les pires. Les plus banales, comme les plus improbables. Elle avait su avant eux qu'ils seraient ensemble. Elle avait eu un rapport complet en détails de leur premier rendez vous, de leur premier baiser, de leur premier « je t'aime » et de leur première fois. Ensuite elle avait eu le récit en profondeur de la demande en mariage et toutes les autres choses romantiques que Scott avait pu faire. Elle avait consolé la brune à chaque disputes, avait essuyé toutes ses larmes. Dans quelques mois, elle serait demoiselle d'honneur et témoin à leur mariage.

Mais elle en avait ras le bol de toujours tombé au moment où ils se pelotaient sans gène ! Marre !

Ils s'étaient vite séparé. Scott avait appelé tout le monde à venir prendre le petit déjeuné ici. Une fois Jackson, Danny et Isaac arrivés, Lydia avait embarqué les garçons présents jusqu'à sa voiture où chacun dû prendre les dix sacs portant leur nom. Étants habitués à ce mode de fonctionnement, lorsque Stiles et Derek virent la voiture de Lydia ouverte, ils prirent leurs sacs. Tout comme Laura, Isaac et Danny.

Elle adorait être le centre du monde, voir tous ses regards tournés vers elle, était jouissif ! Elle se tenait les mains sur les hanches, devant toute leur bande (tous plus ou moins en train de manger ou de boire), chacun ayant posé leurs sacs dans un coin de l'appartement. Elle se souviendra longtemps de la tête qu'avait fait Chris en sortant de la salle de bain, découvrant son chez-lui remplis de sachets plastiques, de jeunes adultes et d'un tableau blanc sorti de nul part derrière l'équipe de sa fille au grand complet.

_ Bonjour Mr Argent !

Les 10 bouches s'étaient ouvertes en même temps et Allison avait rajouté un petit « salut papa ».

Il secoua la tête est parti pour ce que Lydia devinait comme une mission.

Elle se retourna vers ce que Stiles aimait appeler « la meute ».

_ Bien ! Dans les différents sacs, une tenue est prête pour chaque jour jusqu'au 30 novembre. Si la mission n'est pas fini à ce moment, je vous en ferais d'autre. Vous conserverez l'identité attribuée depuis septembre. Vos cartes d'identités sont arrivées. Elles sont dans les pochettes portants vos couleurs avec les différents papiers dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'aucuns de ces papiers ne sont légaux. Bien ! Dans les classeurs eux aussi à vos couleurs, se trouve la personnalité que vous devrez vous construire. Bon, autant vous dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement, on peaufine les détails, vous gardez à peu près les mêmes personnalités que depuis le début de l'année. Désolée Erika, je n'ai pas trouvé de Grenat alors je t'ai pris un classeur Fushia.

La blonde lui envoya un clin d'œil pendant qu'Isaac regardait le classeur rose en se demandant sûrement quelle pouvait être la différence entre Fushia et Grenat. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles. Elle secoua la tête devant l'ignorance du frisé. Danny lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait compatissant. Ah il était bien le seul à saisir la nuance.

_ Bref ! Mon petit Stiles, tu ne sera pas chez les sportifs avec deux neurones. Rassures toi !

_ Alléluia ! Et je serais quoi ?

_ Un nerd.

_ Je sais pas si c'est beaucoup mieux.

_ Mais tu seras un génie

_ Ah enfin je peux montrer mon potentiel !

Il fit un sourire éclatant. Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais la vénitienne pu voir le léger courbement sur ses lèvres.

_ Scott tu deviens le meilleur ami un peu long à la détente du nerd. Isaac et Laura vous jouaient les associaux ! Laura en mode punk ça va donner … Au fait les jumeaux Hale, comme tout le monde conserve son vrai nom, vous êtes réellement frère et sœur. Par contre vous n'êtes pas très proches, mangez ensemble le midi mais ne paraissaient pas complices. Et Derek par pitié rase toi ! (celui ci leva les yeux au ciel mais elle savait qu'il le ferait) Bien ! En parlant de toi ! Der' et Boyd, vous serez les brutes, blousons de cuir, insolence, air mécontent, colérique, en fait, soyez vous même ça sonnera bien. ( les deux concernés lui lancèrent un regard noir) Exactement ce que je disais ! Bref ! Alli, Jack, Dan' et moi seront les populaires. Jack tu jouera le sportif très arrêté sur ses idées, assez imbu de lui même.

_ Ouais en gros change rien mec t'es déjà parfait pour le rôle !

Lydia ignora la réplique d'Isaac et le regard glacial de son compagnon et continua :

_ Allison, sois un peu timide mais pas trop, tu dois complètement être célibataire, tu cachera donc cette bague qui a coûté la peau des fesses à Scott. Dan' soit toi même ça passe mais tu dois obligatoirement t'inscrire au club informatique et laisser entendre que t'es vraiment un hacker. Moi je jouerais la fille à moitié pétasse qui ne vît que pour la popularité. Et Erika, ma chérie tu vas me tuer.

La blonde lui lança un regard suppliant, ayant une tête « tout mais pas ça ».

_ Tu seras en pétasse, nymphomane qui adore séduire. Désolée.

Erika balança la tête en arrière en soupirant et gémissant plaintivement un « je déteste être la chagasse ».

Elle détestait donner ce rôle mais il était nécessaire à cette mission.

Ils avaient tous mît la tenue prévue pour le 9 octobre. Derek s'était rasé. Et ils avaient tous appris par cœur en quelques minutes leurs dossiers. Une des meilleures choses que l'armée leur ai apprise.

Scott se tint devant la porte, puis d'un coup se tourna vers l'assemblée :

_ Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Stiles lança un regard lassé à son meilleur ami.

_ La base a appelé. Ils veulent un rapport complet à propos de l'affaire Mollies. Laura tu t'en charge ?

La brune hocha la tête étant le plus souvent chargée de la paperasse, mais elle adorait ça.

_ Ok Major !

* * *

><p>JACKSON<p>

Il détestait le lycée, vraiment. Il était heureux de ne jamais vraiment y être allé. Il n'avait jamais fait partit des populaires dans la base militaire où il avait vécu depuis ses 2 ans. Il faisait parti des sportifs oui, comme toute leur bande mais il était beaucoup plus du côté de ceux qu'on approche pas, parce qu'ils sont différents, qu'ils ne viennent pas d'un block normal, parce que sur leur carte se lisait « BLOCK VEUF(VE)S ET ORPHELINS DE GUERRE ».

Alors il détestait jouer le rôle des gamins qui leurs avaient pourris la vie, à lui et ses amis. Mais ils étaient en mission et on ne foirait pas les plans de Stiles sans s'en sortir indemne.

Il était 11h39 et Danny, Lydia et lui, bousculaient les personnes dans la queue pour passer devant au self. Allison se tenait plus en arrière, visiblement gênée du traitement qu'infligeaient les autres. Volontairement il donna un coup d'épaule à Stiles plus violent que les autres. Il le regretta aussitôt. Le regard de l'hyperactif était celui du Capitaine et non pas celui du pote d'enfance. Il allait se faire engueuler. Et merde. Lydia lui lança le regard « je te l'avais dit ». Le brun était un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment, à cause du manque de sexe. Six mois. C'était long pour un mec, Jackson savait qu'il allait bientôt craquer, ça se voyait dans son regard.

Il avaient pris un plateau et s'était assis à une table près d'une fenêtre. Il vît Erika, en tenue très … courte dirons-nous. Un air de connasse par excellence se peignait sur ses traits. Elle jouait divinement bien son rôle. Elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon potentiellement suspect avec un sourire aguicheur. A une table à 3h de la leur, les jumeaux Hale mangeaient l'un en face de l'autre, regardant tout sauf leur vis à vis. Ils semblaient tellement heureux de manger l'un avec l'autre, pensa t-il ironiquement. Laura habillée en rouge et noir, dans une robe à corset, des bottes à clous et des yeux noircis, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce spectacle un jour. Sa coiffure était mémorable, digne de Penelope Garcia dans Esprit Criminel. Si Camden la voyait, il ne savais pas s'il serait toujours amoureux de la belle brune. Mais bon ils se l'étaient promis « pour le pire comme le meilleur ». Boyd se tenait à une table seul, comme Isaac. Le blond jetait des regards à Kali Red. Les deux pseudo nerds s'installèrent à la table derrière eux. Jackson rigolait intérieurement de voir Stiles aussi mal habillé, lui qui était toujours fringué classe. Il avait déjà ronchonné lorsqu'il devait d'habillé « passe partout » mais là, c'était hilarant, pas du tout en accord avec sa personnalité.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il vit que ceux de Danny, Allison et Lydia avaient vibré eux aussi.

« L'emmerdeur Profond : Alors les petits loups ! Ca farte ? Erika t'es parfaite, j'adore cette jupe !;) Sois pas jaloux Sourwolf t'es parfait dans ton rôle aussi ! Laura je pourrais te prendre en photo stp stp stp ? Boyd tu fous les boules ! Continues comme ça ! Isaac t'as l'air d'un pervers … Exactement comme tu devais !;) Les populaires, changeaient pas ! Jackson si tu refais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la queue du self je te met aux arrêts c'est clair ? Je suis ton supérieur ne l'oublies pas quand même.

Bien ! Maintenant que tout ça est dit, j'annonce officiellement la mission « bébés terroristes » ouverte ! Bonne chance les loupiots !;) »

Abruti. Il le savait qu'il allait se prendre un savon. Un gros.

Son portable vibra une seconde fois :

« La Pétasse Blonde : Au fait ! J'avais complètement oublié de vous dire ! On a croisé un THG très louche au centre commercial hier avec Lyd' »

Mais qu'est ce que foutais un Très Haut Gradé ici ?! Ils n'étaient jamais surveillés dans leurs missions. Et comment ça très louche ?

« Le Chef : On parleras de ça ce soir, je veux un rapport en détails les filles. »

Le patron a parlé.

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

Il avait vraiment mal prit la bousculade de Jackson. Il avait eu déjà quelques soucis avec son subalterne auparavant. Jack avait toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité, surtout celle de Stiles. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que son aîné était devenu son supérieur. Il le respectait mais prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout, à tester ses limites. Et Stiles pouvait vite sortir de ses gonds. Plusieurs fois dans le passé le blond avait fini aux arrêts ou de corvées pour irrespect, le plus souvent envers Stiles ou Derek. Mais il se faisait toujours pardonner, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Parce qu'ils étaient une espèce de meute et que tout le monde était prêt à n'importe quoi pour tout le monde. Et puis, ils vivaient ensemble toute l'année, s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ce serait un problème.

Ils étaient dans les couloirs, à parler stratégie sur le dernier jeu de guerre sorti sur PC. Une discussion franchement jouée, jamais Stiles n'avait aimé les jeux de guerre, sa mère y était morte. Mais ils continuaient de jouer leur rôles. Ces fringues pourries le rendait moche et tout sauf attirant, il détestait ça ! Pas le fait de ne pas être attirant mais celui de paraître négligé. Sérieusement, des gens s'habillaient comme ça sans y être forcé ? Aux vues de certains mecs de ce lycée, il ne pouvait que répondre oui. Affligeant ! Ils s'étaient arrêté à leurs casiers, qui par un quelconque miracle s'étaient retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre. Étrangement, ceux des autres membres du squad étaient dans le même couloir. Il voyait à a gauche Danny prendre un cahier de maths, non loin de Lydia derrière lui, sur l'autre pan du mur aux côtés d'Allison et de Jackson, eux aussi le nez de leurs casiers. Laura s'avançait vers la droite de Scott, traînant les pieds vers un casier décoré par une tête de mort, Boyd se contentait de malmener le distributeur de boisson, au fond du couloir, Isaac tenta une approche vers Kali Red, sa voisine de casier, Erika fricotait avec un autre suspect potentiel, et Derek n'était pas loin derrière sa soeur. Ils semblaient tous être des ados normaux, qui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, tous arrivés en première ou terminale cette année en même temps que la centaine de nouveaux habitants du quartier résidentiel nouvellement construit à Beacon Hills. Ils auraient pu avoir l'air d'adolescents normaux, si tous les regards qu'on leur lançait, n'étaient pas remplis de haine, de peur et de curiosité. Forcément, tout le lycée était au courant de l'accident Mollies. Et tout le lycée les croyait coupables. Ce qui était tout à fait juste. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Une blonde platine se posta devant Derek et Laura, les mains sur les hanches, la bouche en canard, attirant l'attention sur elle d'un raclement de gorge profond. Jessica Gard. De sa voix nasillarde, elle claqua un fort :

_ Alors ça fait quoi de tuer un homme ? Dis moi Hale, t'as ressenti quoi quand tu l'as poussé dans le vide ?!

Elle semblait en colère, elle sur-jouait mais cela collait bien au personnage. Derek (rasé malheureusement) l'attrapa par le col, rapprochant son nez un peu trop près de la pimbêche au gout de Stiles, lui lâcha un glacial :

_ Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule ou tu seras la prochaine sur la liste.

C'était déconcertant de voir Derek si "bad boy". Tellement menaçant, alors que Stiles le connaissait doux et attentionné. Mais il savait que ce Derek avait existé un jour et il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à regarder le brun se détruire ainsi. Quand il était arrivé à la base, il ne laissait personne en dehors de sa sœur l'approcher. En plus, ils étaient plus vieux que les arrivants normaux. Ils avaient été mis dans le bâtiment de Danny et Jackson. Orphelins. Les orphelins étaient encore plus regardés de travers par les enfants de militaires venant des blocks "normaux". Mais du haut de ces 7 ans à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu peur du garçon de 10 ans qui ne parlait pas. Alors il s'était rapproché de lui et avait commencé à le harceler, littéralement, jusqu'à ce que Derek accepte de lui parler. Et le jeune Hale avait craqué, lui hurlant de le laisser tranquille. Alors Stiles avait sourit et nourrissant une fascination pour les loups, avait commencé à le surnommer "SourWolf".

Un vibrement dans sa poche, le sortit de ses pensées.

"Maman McCall: Coucou mon poussin, tu voudrais bien aller chercher Lily à l'école s'il te plaît ? J'ai un empêchement. Oh ! Et aussi, dis à Allison que sa Kalashnikov est arrivée. Et fais des bisous à tout le monde. Ps: rappelle à ton demi-frère que s'il découche j'aimerais le savoir, (d'ailleurs, tu ne devais vivre à la maison selon le contrat ?), je sais que vous êtes adultes, qu'il va bientôt se marier mais j'aime quand même savoir où sont mes enfants ! Bonne journée je t'aime."

Pourquoi il était toujours de corvée de ramassage scolaire et pas Scott ?! Il adorait Lily mais imaginez trente secondes ce qu'il peut se passer avec deux hyperactifs, Stilinski, de 10 et 24 ans dans une voiture pour un trajet de 30 minutes. Un putain de bordel. Il allait encore devoir nettoyer sa jeep après le passage de la terreur. On était lundi, et le lundi, Lily avait foot. Et elle refusait de se changer dans les vestiaires. Même les chaussures, pleines de terre et de boue. DAMNATION ! Mais pourquoi leur famille pour cette fois, devait être leur vraie famille ?! Ah oui ... C'est la dernière mission.

Mais il sourit en voyant le ton surprenamment normal sur lequel elle pouvait sortir un "Dis à Allison que sa Kalashnikov est arrivée" et d'enchaîner sur les coucheries de son fils. Sa mère de substitution était vraiment étonnante et pleine de ressources. En plus, depuis que Scott, Lily et lui, lui avaient acheté un smartphone dernier cri, elle passait son temps à envoyer des messages.

* * *

><p>ISAAC<p>

Il détestait la chimie. Il détestait la classe de Chimie. Il détestait le livre de Chimie et plus que tout, il détestait le professeur de Chimie. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce crétin d'Harris soit impliqué là dedans ! Il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais le connaître ... Une heure de colle ! Il allait devoir se taper une heure de colle avec cet abruti consanguin juste pour le plan de Stiles. En fait, il détestait Stiles ! En même temps, une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Danny, lui glissa à l'oreille un "Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu la faire tomber amoureuse, c'est donc toi qui a voulu mettre les petits plats dans les grands, c'est donc de ta faute si tu dois te taper une heure de colle pour te rapprocher de Miss Mafia !". Ok, il se détestait.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir à la table de Kali Red, comme le voulait le plan. Oh, il s'y était assis, il avait même entamé une discution passionnante avec la mexicaine. Bon d'accord, cela s'apparentait plus à un monologue qu'un échange verbal entre deux personnes. Mais il lui parlait, tentant de la séduire, parce qu'Isaac aime séduire les filles en leur parlant, de tout et de rien. Surtout des choses qu'elles aiment. Surtout quand il avait supplié son petit copain (très jaloux de la dite femelle) de trouver tous ce qui pouvait charmer la latino. En fait, il n'avait jamais séduit une fille. La raison était simple : il préférait nettement plus les bosses dans le pantalons plutôt que dans le T-Shirt et il n'était pas friant des longs cheveux, ni des vagins en général de toute façon. Les filles étaient beaucoup trop compliquées ! Elles étaient toutes différentes ! Alors que les gars partagent tous un truc : leur ego ! Tu flattes un mec et il finit dans ton pieu, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu flattes une fille et t'as toutes ses copines au cul qui te questionne sur tes intentions, ton numéro de téléphone, de carte bancaire, de sécurité social. T'as le droit à un regard méfiant de la fille en question où sa tête semble te dire un "Tu veux me baiser ? Ou c'est vraiment un compliment ? Ou alors c'est un compliment, tu veux pas me baiser mais tu dirais pas non quand même." avant de finalement choisir de rougir un peu et te remercier si elle est pas contre du sexe ( et là c'est à tes risques et périls si tu te retrouve harceler par la même fille qui te dit qu'elle t'aime tout ça parce que tu l'as fait jouir ! Alors que tu voulais qu'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air) ou alors te foutre une baffe parce qu'elles pensent toutes que tout ce que veux un mec, c'est baiser.

Voilà ce qu'avait été la réaction de Miss Terroriste.

Mais on n'est pas des animaux bordel ! On a des sentiments nous aussi hein, faut pas l'oublier ! Il y a aussi des mecs sensibles, qui disent ça juste pour vous faire plaisir, parce qu'ils aiment faire plaisir aux autres. Comme Isaac. Ouais bon d'accord, jamais il n'accepterait de coucher avec une femme, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ça se contrôle pas ce genre chose hein ! Et oui d'accord, c'est vrai que la seule raison pour laquelle il lui a fait un compliment, c'est pour entrer dans un réseau de terroristes que dirige son père et ce ci sans en avoir quelque chose à foutre des sentiments de l'adolescente. D'accord, il n'était pas très correct non plus ...

Mais de là à lui foutre une baffe ! Nan mais elle est tarée ou quoi ? On frappe pas les gens comme ça ! Pour qui elle se prend ? A cause d'elle, il allait devoir se taper une heure de colle avec Harris. Nan mais Harris, aka Le-Prof-Le-Plus-Sadique-Et-Psychopathe-De-La-Terre. Il avoua que ce surnom venait de Stiles mais il correspondait parfaitement.

Il était en rogne et il savait qu'une seule chose pourrait le calmer. Alors il envoya un message à Danny à la fin du cour, lui demandant de le rejoindre aux toilettes.

Il se planqua dans une cabine et attendit que l'hawaïen se ramène.

_ Isaac ?

Le frisé attrapa son petit ami et le tira dans la cabine avec lui et sans le laisser poser de question, l'embrassa passionnément. Danny paru surpris mais se laissa faire, répondant au baiser du blond. Isaac passa ses mains dans le col de chemise du garçon à la peau mate, puis déboutonna doucement le tissu avant de le laisser glisser sur les épaules de son compagnon. Danny se détendit dans la seconde où la bouche du blond se posa sur son cou. Sentant la langue de l'autre laper chaque centimètre carré de sa clavicule. Alors le frisé descendit encore plus ses mains, caressant les abdos de l'autre avec une infinie tendresse, ses doigts s'arrêtant finalement sur la bosse déformant le pantalon de son homme. Il appuya lentement dessus, continuant sa douce torture au cou de Danny. Sentant le pouls de celui ci augmenter et sa respiration devenir légèrement erratique. Alors il enleva au ralenti le bouton du jeans puis descendit dans une douce lenteur la fermeture éclaire. Un gémissement sorti de la bouche du passif. Et d'une main experte, il attrapa à travers le tissus le sexe de son amant avant de len...

BAM ! La porte venait de subir un coup. Oh mon dieu. Il baissa les yeux pour voir au pied de la porte, des chaussures qu'ils connaissaient bien.

_ Sérieusement les gars ? Vous êtes des lapins ?

Derek Hale avait très probablement le même don que Lydia. Celui d'arriver toujours au mauvais moment, ou plutôt de couper net un très très très bon moment. Voyant que le capitaine ne semblait pas bouger de son poste, ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse. Enfin Danny se rhabilla en vitesse. Le truc qui est bien est que l'intervention de leur supérieur avait cassé toute excitation. Ils sortirent tout penauds et rencontrèrent le regard amusé de Stiles, à gauche du regard lassé de l'ex-barbu. Danny jonglait entre l'hyperactif et le grognon avant de sortir un :

_ Tu peux parler toi ! Vous êtes pires que nous je suis sûr !

Stiles lança un regard à son voisin, une moue contrainte sur le visage et souffla doucement à son voisin

_ Il a pas tout à fait tord ...

Derek le regarda surpris et légèrement vexé.

_ Je te rappelle, Môsieur Il-A-Pas-Tord, que ça va faire 6 mois que je suis sous abstinence ! 6 mois ! Comme punition ! Alors nan ça peux pas être pire qu'eux !

Le châtain le regarda lassé, puis passa devant lui marmonnant:

_ T'as qu'a t'en prendre à toi même Der', c'est de ta faute.

Et il sortit des toilettes, laissant un Capitaine découragé et en manque de sexe flagrant.

* * *

><p>LAURA<p>

Elle était là, la tête penchée sur son ordinateur, racontant pour le moment son point de vue sur l'affaire Mollies. Elle avait terminer les dépositions militaires de ses camarades et était en train de tout rendre formel. Elle aimait faire la paperasse, elle s'y sentait bien mieux qu'avec une arme sur le terrain. Alors elle continuait d'écrire le rapport sur vendredi dernier. Elle aurait aimé être à cette fête, mais son personnage n'aimait pas les fêtes, et n'y était jamais invité de toute manière. Elle soupira. Il lui manquait certaines information, il faudra qu'elle téléphone à la base pour avoir Chuck. Sa version n'était pas encore informatisée. Elle demanda même si elle avait été prise en compte. Elle appellerait demain, il se faisait tard.

Elle eu une pensée pour Camden, resté là bas. Son mari lui manquait terriblement mais il n'était pas de l'armée, il se contentait de la suivre de loin, sans être au courant de ses missions, n'y étant pas habilité. Puis son regard dévia sur l'heure qu'affichait l'ordinateur. 19h30. Ils avaient rendez vous chez Scott ou alors était-ce chez son frère ? Elle ne savait plus, elle enverrait un message à Erika.

Elle repensa à Derek. Son jumeau était vraiment amoureux. Il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour Stiles. Il avait d'ailleurs, fait n'importe quoi, plusieurs fois. Mais l'hyperactif l'avait toujours pardonné. Même si certaines punitions étaient plus dures que d'autres. Elle esquissa un sourire au souvenir de la dernière réprimande de son cadet. Personne ne pensait qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps mais ci ses calculs étaient bons, la date d'échéance arrivait demain. Ça promettait d'être sportif, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils viennent en cour. En fait, elle était sûre qu'ils ne viendraient pas.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILAAAAAAA ! Ça c'est fait ! Bon, vous avez tous compris qu'ils étaient de l'armée ! Certains avaient d'ailleurs, déjà deviné ;) Et oui, un THG, dans le langage courant des militaires veut dire Très Haut Gradé. Etant fille de soldat, je ne fût pas surprise de ne voir aucunes bonnes réponses. En même temps, toutes les militaires n'utilisent pas forcément ce sigle. Que ceux qui étaient basés en Allemagne ^^ Et vous avez pu découvrir mon amour pour Esprit Criminel ^^ <strong>

**Alors ? Qui est Lily ? Quelle est cette histoire de blocks ? Le meli-melo s'embrouille t-il plus ou se dé-embrouille t-il ? (Si ce mot existe ! Na ! :p) **

**Une review siouplait ? * Yeux de Chat Potté ***

**Bisous, à mercredi les loupiots !**

**Alice ;)**


	5. Les punitions

**Hello ! Oui, je sais, on n'est pas mercredi mais jeudi. Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'ai pas vu la semaine passer et je n'avais pas finis mon chapitre hier soir et plutôt que de poster une merde écrite vite-fait, j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui. **

**Etant donner mon retard, je me suis dit que je reposterais la correction plus tard pour ne pas encore perdre de temps.**

**Ceci dit, je vous laisse lire, et je réponds aux reviews ! **

**Sanga : Alors, t'as pu voir ce qu'était un THG ^^ Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai reçu ta reviews trente secondes après le post ! ^^ Merci de me lire ;) Merci :) **

**Guest: Han ! J'ai trouvé une comparse ! ^^ Merci et c'est tout l'intérêt ma chère ;) Bisous !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chap 5: Les punitions ne durent jamais éternellement.<span>_

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

Il rentrait du lycée, une heure après Derek pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Il en avait marre de devoir se cacher comme ça, il voulait se promener tranquillement dans la rue, main dans la main avec son compagnon. Même si celui ci était peut être encore en mission interne.

Lily se plaint à l'arrière de la détestait la jeep. Elle disait qu'elle avait toujours mal aux fesses. Stiles sourit en entendant sa petite sœur geindre sur l'inconfort des sièges.

D'un coup elle remonta la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, accentuant ses grains de beauté.

_ Oh mon dieu Stiles !

Celui ci paniqua trente secondes, regardant la route comme s'il allait renverser une vielle mémé.

_ Je t'ai pas raconté !

Il souffla de soulagement. Lily avait toujours été excessive. Depuis la naissance. Comme la fois où elle avait hurlé alors que Scott et lui l'avait malencontreusement fait tombé de la table à langer, la veille de ses quatre mois. C'était rien, elle avait juste une minuscule petite bosse de rien du tout. Forcément Mélissa, en mère poule, leur avait passé le savon du siècle, comme quoi ils étaient irresponsables et incapables de s'occuper de leur sœur. Et il ne vous parle même pas de la réaction de son père. Il est capable de vous dire combien de carrelages se trouvent dans le hall de la base, tellement ils avaient passé de temps à les récurer avec une vielle brosse à dents. Oui vous avez bien lu, avec une brosse à dent. Une pour deux. Triste souvenir, Jackson les charriait encore avec ça la semaine dernière. Abruti.

_ Wow Stiles tu m'écoutes ?!

Son regard se perdait sur la route, roulant par automatisme, ses pensées entièrement dirigées vers son père. Ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle depuis trois ans. Les souvenirs de Lily concernant son père ne restaient en vie uniquement grâce aux photos. Etait-il mort ? Kidnappé ? Ou juste parti comme un voleur ? Il avait tellement peur de la réponse, toutes les possibilités qui passaient dans son esprit étaient de plus en plus noires, de plus en plus pessimistes et péjoratives.

_ STILES DÖRIK GENIM STILINSKI !

Stiles fit un écart de route, regardant horrifié sa sœur dans le rétroviseur. Comment osait-elle ?! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait son nom ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul ..

_ Calme toi un peu Lily Elinbet Stilinski !

Elle lui envoya un regard noir. Ceux que Lydia lui avait appris à faire. Il détestait sa meilleur amie. La petite brune derrière lui souffla de mécontentement.

_ Je déteste cette tradition familiale !

_ Et moi donc !

Ils échangèrent un regard de frère et sœur, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

_ Tu me dépose à la maison où je peux venir faire mes devoirs chez toi et Der' ?

_ T'as des fringues propres dans ton sac ?

_ Nan je suis une grosse crapée qui met ses affaires de foot toute la journée …

C'est fou comme le sarcasme était une affaire de Stilinski ! Lily le regardait avec cet air blasé qu'avait constamment Derek.

_ Très drôle, bientôt tu pourras te lancer dans une carrière d'humoriste !

_ Tu seras pas invité à mes spectacles !

_ Bien sur que non, les gens me trouveraient plus drôle que toi !

_ Ouais ta tête pourraient faire à elle seule rire une troupe de cancéreux !

_ Pas d'insultes envers les cancéreux jeune fille …

_ Ça veut dire que je peux en faire sur ta tête ?

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant par le miroir. Sa sœur était une vraie peste. Adorable mais terriblement chiante.  
>_ Ok tu peux venir faire tes devoirs chez nous mais tu enlèves tes chaussures dégoûtantes avant d'entrer.<p>

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et le lança à la fillette avec un :

_ Préviens Maman !

La brunette roula des yeux en composant le numéro. C'est fou ce qu'elle lui ressemblait caractériellement parlant, parce que soyons sérieux, en dehors des yeux bleus de son père, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Une belle brune à la peau mate et aux boucles sublimes, elle était un peu petite pour ses 10 ans mais elle avait sa manière pour se faire respecter. Une vraie louve un peu sauvage.

Elle posa le téléphone sur le siège passager avant. Puis se penchant entre les sièges elle tourna la tête vers son frère.

_ Oui donc, je t'ai pas raconté !

Stiles souffla de résignation et roulant de yeux la laissa continuer. Ils n'en avait plus que pour 5 minutes de route.

_ Dimanche matin, c'est moi qui est dû aller réveiller Scott parce que Maman m'avait dit que s'il n'était debout à 14 heures, elle lui boterait le cul. Je crois qu'elle a marmonné un truc comme quoi elle faisait pas auberge ou un truc comme ça. Ce qui est drôle parce que dès que vous êtes pas là, elle s'inquiète et vous réclame. C'est trop chiant ! Pourquoi vous revenez pas à la maison comme quand j'était petite ?

_ Tu es toujours petite...

_ Même pas vrai ! J'ai 10 ans, en Inde certaines filles sont mariées à 10 ans et elles travaillent déjà ! Elles ne vont pas à l'école et.. Quoi me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien que ma vie sera toujours dix fois meilleure que la leur mais quand même ! Je suis pas petite ! De quoi je te parlais déjà ?

_ T'as dû réveiller Scott hier matin ...

_ Ah oui ! Alors en fait ! Je suis entrée dans la chambre puisque je savais que tant que je lui gueulerais pas...

_ Langage !

_ crierait pas dessus, il ne se réveillerait pas. Du coup je suis entrée et je me suis approchée de son lit. J'aurais pas du ! Déjà parce qu'il m'a envoyé son oreiller en pleine tronche - nan mais franchement, c'est comme ça qu'on traite son adorable petite sœur ? Ne réponds pas à cette question! - mais en plus j'ai vu la chose la plus immonde sur cette Terre.

_ Oui t'as vu Scott au réveil mais encore ?

_ T'es méchant ! Mais j'adore ça ! Nan en fait j'ai vu autre chose de plus terrifiant encore, si c'est possible, j'ai vu une capote usagée à moitié sortie de la poubelle et un tube de gel rose dont je ne veux pas connaître l'utilité !

Stiles se tourna lentement vers sa sœur, les yeux de plus en plus choqués et le cer...

_ STILES LA ROUTE !

Il remit immédiatement le contrôle de la voiture et se gara dans la cour de la petite maison que Derek (et lui en secret) louait.

_ Lily ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu blaguais hein ?

_ Bien sur ! J'ai juste un bout des fesses de Scott mais ce serait pas la première fois.

Elle lui sourit innocemment mais son regard ne l'était absolument pas. Elle le tuerai un jour, il en était sûr.

* * *

><p>ERIKA<p>

Elle avait toujours eu une chance de merde. Peut être avait-elle fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure mais en tout cas, le destin s'acharné sur elle. D'accord elle exagérait peut être un peu mais quand même ! Pourquoi est ce que cela tombait toujours sur elle ? Une merde par ci, une merde par là, elle les accumulait.

Forcément, Lydia avait décidé comme d'habitude, de tout tirer au sort. Cette fois si, elle avait choisi le jeu de la courte paille. Et devinez qui a tiré la plus courte ? Et oui, Erika. Alors pendant que les autres abrutis se la coulaient douce en famille, dans de belle baraques et mangeaient de la bonne bouffe tous les jours, elle le devait se coltiner... ça ! Et dire que certaines personnes sont obligées de vivre ici toute l'année, tout le temps ? Mais comment elles pouvaient survivre ? Elle avait déjà du mal à tenir trois mois alors une année ? plutôt mourir ! Sérieusement ? Pour quoi elle avait écopé de l'internat ?!

Et elle se trouvait tellement conne, en train de passer par une fenêtre pour sortir et aller rejoindre les autres au QG. Pis franchement, se taper 1 km à pied même si ce n'était pas grand chose, elle s'en serait bien passé !

* * *

><p>LAURA<p>

L'appartement QG avait été désigné comme l'endroit où il pouvait se réunir, essentiellement à des fins professionnelles. Mais bon, il servait surtout de lieu de secours et de cachette s'ils se faisaient repérer. C'était aussi leur lieu d'entraînement. Les douches étaient collectives, la cuisine minuscule, elle ne vous parlait même pas de la mocheté des sols mais ici, cela ressemblait à la maison alors ils y étaient bien. Une aura militaire était palpable. Elle s'expliquait facilement entre les uniformes, posés sur des cintres, le mini-stand de tir et ses centaines d'armes différentes, ou encore le matériel d'entraînement physique. En plein centre du loft se trouvait une grande table pleine de bordel en rapport avec leur mission dans lequel seuls Stiles, Lydia et elle pouvaient se retrouver. Il y avait aussi le coin de Danny, plein d'ordinateurs et d'autres trucs électroniques qui leur avaient plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Derrière la table, se tenait, tout le long du plus grand mur, un tableau blanc immense où certaines zones étaient noirs de coups de crayons. On y voyait beaucoup d'écriture différentes mais encore une fois, celle de Stiles, Lydia et elle étaient les plus visibles.

Elle vit rapidement Jackson se pencher à l'oreille de Stiles et ce dernier le suivre quelques pas plus loin. Ah le méchant garçon allait s'excuser ! Elle vit Stiles sourire mais ses yeux maintenaient l'avertissement. Il avait beau avoir 3 ans de moins qu'elle, certaines fois, elle en avait peur. Sa puissance était tellement palpable que s'en était effrayant. Il était néanmoins un supérieur exemplaire. Tout comme son frère, bien que celui ci soit un crétin … Amoureux mais un crétin quand même … M'enfin, tout s'arrangera ce soir avec un peu de chance.

Erika arriva enfin, énervée comme d'habitude, et le compte rendu put commencer. Comme depuis toujours, elle saisit son ordinateur portable et commença à prendre des notes assise aux côtés de son beau frère.

* * *

><p>ISAAC<p>

Très vite, le plus gros de la journée avait été raconté et cela avait été le tour d'Isaac. Il était celui qui avait appris le plus de chose. Il était prié de faire un résumé détaillé de son indéfinissable heure de colle entre Harris et Kali Red.

_ Ok ! Bon déjà vous avez put remarquer que je m'étais pris une baffe -pour ne pas dire la baffe du siècle!-. Donc au départ, il avait fallu que je lui explique que non, je n'étais pas un connard qui ne veut que la baiser et ensuite on a discuter de plein de trucs, rien ne concernant l'affaire mais elle était relativement sympathique. J'ai pu grappiller des infos comme là où elle traîne et comme ça je pourrais y traîner aussi et la rencontrer « par pur hasard ». Elle m'a un peu parler de quelques garçon, amis depuis l'enfance avec qui je pourrais rester au lieu de d'être tout le temps tout seul. D'ailleurs certains sont sur les listes, Erika il faudra que tu vois si tu peux les approcher. Autre point important. Harris a notifié qu'il connaissait bien le père de Kali en lui disant qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire qu'elle s'était fait remarquer en cour. Je crois qu'il est dans le coup mais j'ai peur de devenir parano alors je suis pas sur de moi là dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kali n'avait pas l'air ébranlé et n'en a pas tenu compte, continuant de me parler comme si de rien n'était. Je suppose qu'elle est au courant et qu'elle a statut privilégié mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses.

* * *

><p>BOYD<p>

Ils avaient terminé de mettre sur papier leur journée et leurs avancées sur l'affaire. Mais ils n'étaient pas fatigués alors ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans les canapés. Entassés parce que trop nombreux. Et Erika avait commencé à ce plaindre de l'internat, en disant que la bouffe était pire que celle de O'Young le chef cuistot de la base. Ils avaient ris parce que la bouffe de Jason était vraiment mauvaise. Et puis ils avaient parlé de la vie à Tampa. La maison leur manquait à tous.

Scott avait sourit, préparant une bêtise :

_ S'il y a bien une chose qui ne me manque pas c'est Prada !

Lydia lui tira la langue et le reste de la troupe rigola. Stiles avança une main vers lui en riant.

_ S'teuplait Scott, le pire c'était pas Prada, c'était sa mère ! Franchement la scène quand Boyd est arrivé !

Il se rappelait très bien de ce moment. Il avait à peine 5 ans mais ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il était arrivé avec sa grand mère et ne la lâchait pas une seconde. Lorsqu'on leur avait fait visité le block, il avait croisé un petit blond et un autre enfant à la peau mate. Ils jouaient mais ne le quittaient jamais vraiment des yeux. Il n'osera jamais l'avouer devant eux, mais ils lui avaient fait très peur à l'é pleurait un peu ce jour là parce qu'il quittait sa maison et serrait très fort contre lui sa peluche en forme de loup. Sa mère lui avait acheté peu de temps avant de .. Même des années plus tard, il avait du mal à l'avouer.. Morte, elle était morte, comme son père et sa petite sœur. Il détestait les terroristes, ils avaient tués toutes sa famille. Cette mission était compliquée et intensive pour lui, il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments à l'égard de ses connards, se voir. Mais le souvenir de son arrivée à la base était sa manière de leur en vouloir un tout petit (vraiment petit) peu moins.

Il se souvient de quand il était entré dans le bâtiment où se trouvait sa nouvelle maison. App 54, couloir 3, étage 2, bat M, zone FAMILLES RESTREINTES, Block VEUF(VE)S ET ORPHELINS DE GUERRE. Il avait vu une minuscule rousse courir après un chihuahua blanc et noir. Derrière elle, les deux garçon de toute à l'heure. La porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon de 7 ans à peu près, des taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et des yeux pleins de malice. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en murmurant un : « regardes bien mec ». Et un autre garçon latino sortit sa tête de la porte en souriant. Vernon s'était tourné vers le rat... euh... chien et avant même qu'il ne comprenne la bête lui sauta dessus, n'arrêtant pas de grogner. Elle lui griffa le visage et essaya de lui mordre le nez mais très vite le garçon aux taches de rousseur arracha le chien de sa tête. La petite rousse cria un espèce de « Stiles ! Ne fait pas mal à Gucci ! ». Oui, tous les chiens de Lydia ont porté et porteront des noms de couturiers ou de stylistes très connus.

Ils avaient continué à parler du bon vieux temps puis, au compte goutte, chacun avait rejoint sa maison de prêts, enpreimtant des routes routes différentes pour brouiller les pistes.

* * *

><p>DEREK<p>

Il était là, assis sur le fauteuil, attendant impatiemment que Stiles entre. Il savait que c'était ce soir ou jamais, que sa vie entière se jouerait dans quelques minutes. Ou il gardait Stiles, ou il se briserait le cœur. Alors lorsque la jeep se fit entendre, et qu'enfin le châtain entra dans la maison, il se posta fasse à lui et lança d'un traite :

_ Écoutes, Stiles. Nan écoutes moi vraiment, ne m'interrompt pas. Je sais que je l'ai mérité. Mais … tu me manques tellement Stiles, oui je te vois tous les jours, je dors avec toi mais je ne t'ai plus embrassé depuis 6 mois ! Faut que tu saches … J'ai jamais voulu le faire, on m'y a forcé, on a menacé Laura pour que je le fasse. Je voulais pas je te le jure. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je m'en veux …

_ Mais tu peux t'en vouloir Derek ! Que tu me fasses ça pendant un mois ou deux j'aurais passé l'éponge mais pendant deux ans et demi ?! DEUX ANS ET DEMI DEREK ! Je comprends qu'on ne t'ai pas enseigné l'éthique mais même un sauvage de ferait pas ça à une personne qu'il aime ! M'as tu réellement aimé en réalité ?! Tu m'as dit que depuis le début tu étais amoureux de moi, depuis mes 17 ans mais là dessus aussi tu m'as menti c'est ça ?! Y a t-il quelque chose sur laquelle tu ne m'as pas mentis, jamais ?!

_ MAIS BIEN SUR QUE C'EST VRAI ! BIEN SUR QUE JE T'AIME ! JE SERAIS PRÊT A N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR TOI MERDE !

_ ALORS POURQUOI TU AS ENQUÊTE SUR MOI ?! POURQUOI TU AS ACCEPTE CETTE MISSION ! ON A TOUJOURS LE DROIT DE LES REFUSER !

_ JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX !

_ NE ME MENS PAS DEREK ! ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX !

Il regardait Stiles, les yeux pleins de tristesse, les poumons en feu et les cordes vocales qui fument. Ouais il avait merdé, il avait perdu la confiance de l'homme de sa vie.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois ? J'en peux plus Stiles j'ai plus de force, je suis fatigué de me battre constamment avec toi sans jamais pouvoir te le prouver. J'en pleure ! Tu le vois non ? Je pleure putain ! J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie mais je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie me laisse pas … Je peux pas vivre sans toi Stiles, me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

Ses yeux de whisky le regardait, il savait qu'il était touché, qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui essuyer les larmes mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

_ Je te demande pas de me pardonner juste de me croire. Je t'aime vraiment, c'est pas un mensonge, ça n'en a jamais été un Stiles. J'ai toujours été amoureux et bien avant tes 17 ans. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix, ils menaçaient vraiment Laura et Lily aussi, moins, mais Lily aussi.

_ Tu mens, l'armée ne ferait pas ça, elle ne menacerait pas ses soldats ou les enfants de ses soldats … C'est inconcevable …

_ Stiles tu sais comme moi de quoi est capable l'**USSOCOM**

_ Oui mais je sais aussi de quoi toi tu es capable. Derek tu peux pleurer sur demande, tu peux mentir à un détecteur de mensonges, tu peux simuler n'importe quels sentiments, tu es capable d'enfouir ton humanité au plus profond de ton âme.

_ Tu le peux tout autant que moi Stiles.

_ Oui mais jamais je n'ai accepté de mission qui consistait à te soutirer toutes les infos nécessaires pour permettre à l'ennemi de trouver mon père.

_ Je ne les ai pas donné à l'ennemi Stiles ! Je les ai donné à l'**USSOCOM **! Comme tu as donné toi aussi des milliards d'infos, il y a pas moins d'une heures tu en as encore donné !

_ MAIS AUCUNES NE CONCERNANT MON PÈRE !

_ JE NE LES AI PAS DONNE A L'ENNEMI ! JE LES AI DONNE A MES SUPÉRIEURS ! C'EST EUX QUI ONT FOIRE !

_ MAIS TU N'AVAIS PAS A LEUR DONNER SES INFOS !

_ ILS MENAÇAIENT TA SŒUR ET LA MIENNE !

_ FOUTAISES !

_ JE NE TE MENS PAS STILES MERDE ! CROIS MOI POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !

_ QUAND JE TE CROYAIS TU ME MENTAIS !

_ JE NE T'AI JAMAIS MENTI !

_ Ose me dire que ne t'es pas mis avec moi juste pour avoir des informations sur mon père !

_ JE ME SUIS MIS AVEC TOI PARCE QUE JE SUIS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI ! PARCE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX quand tu marmonne la nuit ! JE SUIS amoureux quand tu regardes un gosse avec les yeux qui pétillent ! Je suis amoureux quand tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter « tu sais » ! Je suis amoureux quand tu souris pour rien, juste parce que tu as envie de sourire. Je suis amoureux de la manière dont tes cheveux frémissent quand un coup de vent passe. Je suis amoureux de la manière aussi horrible soit-elle dont tu manges. De tes tics, de celui de tapoter du talon à celui de te frotter le nez. Je suis amoureux de ce vieux pyjama que tu avais à 9 ans et que tu gardes dans l'armoire parce que c'est Lydia qui te l'a offert avec son argent à elle. Je suis amoureux de cette lubie que tu as avec les loups. Je suis amoureux de tes 72 grains de beauté, parce que oui, je les ai compté. Je suis amoureux de ton rire que toi tu détestes, je suis amoureux de tes 34 cicatrices et je sais toutes à quoi elles sont dues. Je suis amoureux de ton vrai nom et de ton surnom. Stiles, je suis amoureux de toi. Vraiment. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu veux la lune, tu l'auras. Tu veux la vie de tes rêves, tu l'auras. Tu veux que je parte, je partirais mais je t'en supplie crois moi quand je te dis que je t'aime parce que jamais je ne te mentirais là dessus. S'il te plaît.

Stiles s'assit a même le sol, le dos appuyé au sol. Il avait la respiration hachée tout comme Derek mais évitait son regard. Il souffla lentement un murmure mais Derek l'entendit parfaitement.

_ Tu rends pas compte de ce que tu me demande Derek...

_ C'est rien ce que je te demande juste de me croire …

_ Non c'est bien plus important. Tu me demandes de choisir entre tous ce que j'ai connu, tout ce que l'on m'as dit, tout ce que l'on m'as inculquer, tu me demandes de choisir entre ceux qui m'ont permis d'avoir un toit, de rester avec mon père, en vie, tu me demandes de choisir entre mon pays, ma patrie, ceux pour quoi j'ai été formé et toi. Tu me demandes de croire que mes propres collègues et supérieurs, qui sont sensé protéger le peuple, ont menacer ma famille et la tienne. Tu me demandes de renier mon métier.

Alors c'était ça ? Il ne voulait pas affronter la vérité ? Il ne voulait pas admettre que l'armée est pourrie, qu'elle détruit des vies autant qu'elle en sauve, juste pour ses propres intérêts. Qu'elle est prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaite. Ce n'était pas Derek le problème, c'était la maison.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles mais je ne mens pas.

Le châtain leva enfin les yeux vers lui, il pleurait et le cœur de Derek se glaça, il avait encore fait pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait.

_ Je suis désolé …

_ Je sais Der', je sais …

Il pinça les lèvres, il l'avait appelé Der', il ne l'appelait Der' que lorsqu'il était en paix avec Derek. Avaient-ils finis de se battre ? Allaient-ils réussir à s'en sortir ? Derek priait pour que ce soit le cas. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

_ Embrasse moi.

Derek relava la tête, les yeux écarquillés, qu'avait-il entendu ?

Stiles sourit légèrement devant sa tête, se releva et se plaça juste devant le plus vieux.

_ Derek, embrasse moi.

Alors il lâcha une larme, de toute façon, une de plus, une de moins … Il fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnons brutalement, le manque se faisant sentir. Elles lui avaient tellement manqué ces lèvres, et oh mon dieu cette langue, elle n'avait pas changé depuis six mois. Il était au paradis, des papillons plein le ventre, des feux d'artifices sous les yeux et milles et une odeurs plus exquises que n'importe quelles autres.

Puis soudain il paniqua, relâcha Stiles et laissant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, caressant ses joue il souffla

_ Dis moi que ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu et que j'aurais le droit à un milliards d'autres... Dis moi que me laisses pas s'il te plait …

_ Je ne vais nul part sans toi Der'. Je pars pas, et je te lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'on est rattrapé ces 6 mois d'abstinence complète.

Il fallait pas lui dire ça … Maintenant il ne va plus le laisser sortir de cette maison tant qu'ils ne seront pas morts de fatigue de s'être trop aimer !

* * *

><p><strong>USSOCOM = United States Special Command. Je vous conseille de regarder vite fait la page wiki à ce sujet, pour un peu mieux comprendre l'histoire ou du moins essayer de deviner certaines choses ;)<strong>

**J'adore couper dans des moments comme celui là ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Alors ? Que pensez vous de Lily ? De sa relation avec Stiles ? De la dispute de Sterek ? De ce chapitre en général ? Dites moi tout en review, même si c'est pour me parler d'autre chose que de cette fics ! :) **

**A mercredi les loupiots (promis je serai à l'heure)**

**Alice ;)**


	6. 6 NOTE (dsl)

Bonjour !

Ok me tuez pas mais ce n'est pas un chapitre …

En réalité c'est simplement pour vous dire que la publication va maintenant être un mercredi sur deux. Parce qu'un chapitre en une semaine, ça peut paraître simple mais entre les cours, les révisions de bac (parce que oui je suis toujours au lycée), les problèmes de santé et familiaux que tout le monde peut connaître, j'arrive pas à gérer. En plus de ça, mon histoire est complexe, je dois veiller à ne pas dire certaines choses, à en faire comprendre d'autres et mes chapitres dépassent les 4000 mots. Cela paraît peu mais c'est beaucoup de travail...

Je suis désolée de ne pas tenir mon premier engagement mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je dois revoir mes priorités et mes études passent devant les fictions...

Et puis, je ne vous abandonne pas, je prends juste mon temps, ce qui rendra je l'espère les chapitre un peu plus long et bien mieux rédiger !

On se voit donc Mercredi 11 Février, d'ici là, je vous fais des bisous et vous remercie encore une fois de me lire !

Bye les loupiots !

Alice ;)


	7. Rien n'est illégal

**Helloooooooooo la populace ! Nous sommes le mercredi 11 Février et c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes meilleures amies (elle le lira pas mais c'pas grave :) BON ANNIVERSAIRE BIBICHE ! **

**Bref, excusez moi pour ça ^^ Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! **

**1. Franchement je m'en sors mieux en écrivant une semaine sur deux et je trouve mes chapitres beaucoup mieux (enfin moins pire que d'habitude quoi ^^). **

**2. Ce chapitre fait actuellement 4361 mots !**

**3. J'ai fais mon premier lemon ! Si on peut appeler ça un lemon mais je trouve que j'ai réussi à rester dans mon style d'écriture du coup, je suis un peu plus confiante, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est nul ! Si vous préférez que je n'en fasse pas, j'en ferais plus ! ;)**

**4. Je tiens à vous précisez que lorsqu'une phrase est coupée ou qu'il manque un ou deux mots, sachez que ce n'est pas ma faute mais celle du site (même si je benni FF !) qui a tendance à supprimer des trucs sans raisons .. Enfin bref !**

**5. Désolée de le poster tard mais j'ai pas eu le temps avant ^^ Mais ! On est toujours mercredi (du moins quand je poste ce chapitre ^^)**

**Je n'ai à peu près rien à dire d'autre (du moins de constructif ...) **

**Disclamer: Blablabla... rien est à moi... blablabla... c'est à Jeff... blablabla... sauf Lily ! **

**J-123 avant la saison 5 de Teen Wolf !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chap 6 : Rien n'est illégal, tant que tu ne te fais pas choper !<span>_

* * *

><p>SCOTT<p>

Il avait toujours fait confiance à Stiles. Toujours. Que ce soit dans des petits trucs du quotidien. Comme choisir le film à regarder ce soir, qui était de corvée de vaisselle aujourd'hui (bien qu'il avoue se demander le nombre de fois où Stiles avait pût échapper à la plonge en lui refilant son tour … ), qui devait aller changer la couche de Lily (là encore il était persuader de s'être fait couillonner … ), choisir le menu du repas, le fameux « mais si il tira comme un gant crois moi ! » sous prétexte d'un « je suis gay, je m'habille mieux que toi Scottie voyons c'est évident » plein d'ironie et de sarcasme. Bref, il avait confiance en Stiles.

Il avait toujours fait confiance à Stiles. Toujours. Que ce soit dans leur enfance. Comme un « mais si aller, je suis sûr que tu vas pas te faire mal » qui lui avait valu sa toute première cicatrice, « va la voir, Jackson a dit qu'elle te trouvait mignon ! » qui lui permit de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, « Nan je dis que c'est pas une bonne idée d'aller à cette fête » qui leur avait éviter 58 tours du block en courant, « Et si on mettait nos parents ensemble ? » qui lui avait permis de gagner un père, une sœur et surtout le meilleur des frères possible. Bref, il avait confiance en Stiles.

Il avait toujours fait confiance à Stiles. Toujours. Même que ce soit dans les plans foireux. Il se souvenait encore de cette merveilleuse idée de son meilleur ami « Et si on donnait des vitamines à Lily ? Juste pour voir ? », ou encore le mémorable « Mais je te dis qu'on se fera pas choper ! » combien de fois Scott lui avait envoyé un regard blasé avant de quand même le suivre ? Un million, peut être même un milliard. La phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit « Aller on sort de la base en douce et on va en boite » amenant sa première garde-à-vue. Bref il avait confiance en Stiles.

Même quand il était à l'article de la mort comme en 2010 en Irak, même quand il lui avait laissé le commandement de leur unité, même quand on l'avait enlevé durant une mission secrète, même quand le plan que pondait l'hyperactif était tellement tiré par les cheveux que lui-même n'y croyait pas, même quand leurs vies étaient en danger, même quand ils avaient dû désamorcer une bombe, même cette fois où tout semblait terminer, il avait toujours fait confiance en Stiles.

Mais cette fois, il avait un pressentiment, un gros pressentiment. Le genre de sensation qui prend aux tripes et qui t'arrête net au moment où tu la ressent. Ouais, il le sentait pas ce coup là. Il sentait déjà le roussit. Lydia avait peut-être raison finalement, cette mission était une mauvaise idée. Et il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l'armée avait décidé de les envoyer avec leurs véritables familles. Il s'agissait d'un risque plus gros, inutile qui plus est.

Il n'arrivait pas enlever ce doute persistant dans son crâne, un petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Allison lui murmurait « il y aura de la casse cette fois, on ne peut pas s'en sortir à chaque fois ». Il avait peur. Cette mission allait foirer, il en était intimement persuadé.

Comme durant leur deux ou troisième mission. En Europe. Il était partit avec la boule au ventre, ils étaient revenu couverts de cicatrices et de bandages. Trafics de prostituées, de drogue, d'armes, d'homme et de femme, ils avaient même crut comprendre un trafic d'organe. Paradoxalement, Isaac avait eu l'appendicite cette fois là. Ils avaient un peu rit mais très vite la réalité de la situation leur sauta aux yeux. Ils avaient pour les plus vieux, 18 ans, pour la plus jeune, 13 ans. C'était pratiquement du suicide et pourtant ils avaient foncé tête baissée. Mais le pressentiment de Scott avait été prouvé dès leur arrivée. Tout avait foiré.

Et même Erika, la plus tête brûlée du groupe, suivait les pressentiments de Scott.  
>Quelque chose de grave arriverait bientôt. Il en était malheureusement persuadé.<p>

* * *

><p>ALLISON<p>

Ils étaient maintenant mi-octobre et l'enquête n'était pas très productive.

Il avait fallu deux semaines à Isaac pour faire ami-ami avec Kali et une semaine supplémentaire pour la faire tomber amoureuse.

En parallèle, il avait fallut deux semaines à Danny pour faire la gueule à Stiles et une semaine supplémentaire pour bouder Isaac.

Le couple le plus soudé et mignon (en dehors du sien bien sûr -elle traînait trop avec Lydia et Jackson-) avait passé les trois dernières semaines à s'engueuler comme des poissons pourris et à finir par se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, obligeant Laura à emménager chez Derek et Stiles (ce qui en sois, n'était pas réellement mieux. Mais selon l'aînée, eux au moins avait une bonne isolation …).

Stiles commençait à déprimer, se renfermant sur lui même en se prenant pour le fautif de ces problèmes de couple. Derek adorait lui prouver qu'il ne faisait que son travail (qu'il le faisait bien) et lui remonter le moral (elle ne voulait pas savoir comment, elle avait déjà sa petite idée ..).

Elle devait avouer que les plans de Stiles étaient sensationnels. Il lui avait fallu 3 heure pour pondre le début d'un plan, déjà bien rodé au moment où on leur a imposé cette mission. 3 heures. Il lui avait fallu un film de la saga du Seigneur Des Anneaux pour trouver un plan infaillible au possible. Il devait avoir battu son record. Scott lui avait assuré que c'était loin d'être sa meilleure performance.

Elle se souvient, il y a maintenant 3 mois de cela, le voir revenir en courant, une tablette dans la main droite, un dossier sous le bras gauche et une pile de feuilles dans un état déplorable dans la main gauche. Il semblait l'appeler et une fois à sa hauteur, il avait parlé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Derek, comprenant toujours Stiles même quand ce dernier ne se comprenait pas lui même, se tourna vers son compagnon les yeux écarquillés soufflant un « Stiles, tu es un génie ». L'hyperactif avait arboré ce sourire fière, bien que faisant toujours la tête à son homme, puis lui avait répéter plus calmement : « T'es toujours en contact avec Chuck Mollies ? ».

Trois heures, une mémoire lessivée et quelques neurones grillés avaient suffi à Stiles pour monter la première partie du plan.

Alors ils avaient monter un faux attentat visant le sénateur de Floride, Mr Mollies. Quelques journaux ont parlé du fait que le gouvernement avait caché les enfants de l'homme politique, y compris son fils de 18 ans : Chuck (Charles de son vrai nom).

L'adolescent avait été envoyé ici, à Beacon Hills, scolarisé pour vraiment se fondre dans le décor et ne changeant pas de nom puisqu'il serait étonnant que les nouvelles locales de Floride, viennent aux oreilles des habitants d'un coin paumé de Californie. Bien sur, il avait fallu laisser quelques indices, disant presque clairement au foutus terroristes qu'un fils d'homme important se pavanait devant leur nez.

Puis, ils étaient arrivé comme des fleurs, parmi la centaine d'immigrés venus de partout pour s'installer dans le tout nouveau quartier de la bourgade. Et ils s'étaient fondus dans la masse le premier mois, grappillant les informations aux compte goutte, laissant Chuck rentrer dans son rôle, forçant le pauvre Curtis Walras à organiser une fête chez lui, où ils étaient sûr, les indics du réseau allaient être.

Puis ça s'était vite enchaîné, ils continuaient de « vivre chacun de leur côté » faisant comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas malgré la participation des garçons à l'équipe de crosse.

Et ce jour là, ils s'étaient préparés durant des heures entières, à se synchroniser encore plus qu'il ne l'étaient. A parfaire leur version des faits pour les flics, à s'accorder sur des détails, à réciter leur rôles, encore, encore et encore, apprenant presque par cœur certaines répliques. A se coordonner avec l'équipe chargée de déposer un autre corps et de récupérer Chuck dans sa chute. Ils s'étaient préparés durant des heures et comme toujours, le plan de Stiles avait fait mouche.

Les indics du réseau avaient très vite fait courir le bruit, que le petite groupe de Scott McCall avait volontairement tué Chuck Mollies. Cela avait attiré le regard des pseudo-terroristes. Attirant le regard de la famille Red.

Ouais, elle estimait que ce plan était l'un des meilleurs de Stiles. Même si Chuck était allé un peu trop vite, déréglant certaines petites choses.

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

Le lit était confortable, genre vraiment confortable. Bien moelleux mais pas trop mou. Le matelas était parfait. Les draps, que dire des draps ! Les draps étaient tellement doux... De cette douceur mielleuse d'un après midi d'été occuper à bronzer. Tellement molletonneux, bien chaud et accueillants. Malgré leur couleur noire. Son oreiller était le summum du bien être, il incarnait la perfection en matière de repose tête. Stiles adorait son oreiller. D'un rouge sanguin, se calant parfaitement contre son épaule. Ce lit était le nirvana.

Mais une chose est sûr, le bonheur que lui procurait ce lit n'égalerait jamais (ô grand jamais) la sensation de la langue de Derek dans son cou. Taquine, rappeuse, aventureuse, tantôt sèche, tantôt mouillée mais toujours divine. Bien que ce ne soit rien en comparaison avec les mains de son amant sur ses fesses. Beaucoup moins douces, légèrement caleuses, presque violentes, n'ayant peur de rien, rougissant son séant de manière incandescente. Et oh mon dieu ses baisers. Stiles tuerait la Terre entière pour un baiser de Derek. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sentir ses deux lèvres sur les siennes. Puissantes mais délicates, invincibles mais soumises, rêches mais douces. Derek était un oxymore à lui seul. Mais ses lèvres bordel, ses lèvres, Stiles en deviendrait vulgaire, il l'était sans doute déjà mais si vous aussi aviez goûté à cette merveille, vous ne pourriez plus vous en passer …

Et il était là, coincé contre la porte du frigo, un aimant incrusté entre sa 8ème et sa 9ème vertèbre, à gémir sous les caresses de son homme. Ses jambes tremblaient depuis longtemps et heureusement que Derek le maintenait contre lui, remontant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, sinon il serait tombé de désir depuis belle lurette. Et croyez le ou non mais il n'échangerait pour rien au monde sa place, là contre le métal froid, pour leur lit douillet. Si Derek continuait de frotter son érection à la sienne, il acceptait de le faire à peu près n'importe où. De toute manière, il oubliait le reste de la planète une fois Derek dans son espace vital. Et franchement, en ce moment, il était incapable de comprendre la notion d'espace vital. Ce corps était tellement collé à celui du brun qu'il avait du mal à distinguer où son ventre se stoppait et où celui de l'autre commençait. Mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Derek appuya plus fort son bassin contre celui de Stiles. Celui-ci gémit plus fort, provoquant un grognement du plus âgé. Leurs ébats avaient toujours été plus passionnels que romantiques. Mais Stiles aimait ça, il adorait ça. Il était nu, tout comme son compagnon mais la chaleur venant de ses entrailles l'empêchaient d'avoir froid. La chair de poule sur ses abdos et ses bras n'était dû qu'à la puissance de son désir pour l'autre Capitaine. Et ce dernier prenait tout son temps, faisant languir un peu plus le jeune hyperactif. Putain de merde ce que c'était bon !

Et dans un mouvement rapide, Stiles sentit la main droite de Derek abandonner ses fesses. Les dits-doigts se présentèrent finalement devant sa bouche. Relevant le regard pour trouver celui de leur propriétaire il se prit une décharge de plaisir à la vue du désir sous-jacent présent sur le visage entier de son homme. Il frissonna et inséra deux des doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant, dans un bruit obscène. Gémissant à moitié de manque, à moitié d'impatience lorsque son compagnon les retira.

Un doigt. Petit aïe, petit « oui ».

Deux doigts. Minuscule aïe, gros « Encore ! Encore ! ».

Trois doigts. Aucuns aïe, énorme « Han Derek ! ».

Plus de doigts. Froid, manque, tristesse.

Et d'un coup de rein expert de son petit ami, le vide qu'il ressentait dans son ventre se combla entièrement. Il mordit l'épaule de Derek pour couvrir un cri de plaisir. Vainement. Dès le deuxième mouvement il se tordait, en voulant plus, toujours plus loin, encore plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Bordel ! Les grognements de son compagnon étouffés dans son cou ne le rendait que plus bandant. Putain Derek continue ! Celui ci lui mordilla l'oreille. Lâché de papillon dans le ventre, de feux d'artifice dans le cœur. Il loupa un battement puis s'accéléra. Derek buta contre sa prostate. Stiles cria. Plus, encore, plus vite, plus profond ! Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Bordel de merde ! Jouissance, orgasme, jambes qui lâchent, respiration coupée, cœur qui s'arrête et tout le reste. Un paradis terrestre. Il avait toujours dit que Derek était un dieu du sexe ...

* * *

><p>DANNY<p>

« Danny tu peux me télécharger un film ? » « Danny j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur, tu peux m'aider » « Danny tu connais un bon logiciel de montage ? » « Danny tu peux hacker mon compte j'ai plus le mot de passe » « Danny pourquoi mon ordinateur a planté? » « Danny, tu peux me rebooter mon portable ? »

Ouais, il était le larbin électronique, génial ! Mais il avait l'habitude et il recevait toujours un cadeau ou un câlin en échange d'un service. Ou du cash. Ce qu'il préférait dans un sens.

Ce matin il avait reçu un sms de Scott : « Danny chéri ! C'est Stiles si t'avais pas compris, j'ai encore paumé mon tel et celui de Scott traîne sur mon canapé ^^ Bref ! Je pourrais te demander un service ? Tu peux me trouver tous les secrets (même les plus enfouis) d'Horacio Caine ? Pas le personnage hein, je parle du shérif Field, tu sais celui qui nous a interrogé l'autre jour ? Voilà, parce qu'il met son nez là où il faut pas et que ça commence à m'énerver alors j'enverrais Lydia lui foutre les boules mais pour ça j'ai besoin de moyens de pression.. Je te fais confiance mon p'tit Dan, tes le meilleur ! Ps : Tu seras payé en pots de Nutella;) »

Ouais, nan, il préférait la façon qu'avait Stiles de le payer !

Il lui avait fallu une heure pour récolter les moindres détails de la vie de Sebastian Fiels. Même les plus croustillants ! Cette vidéo ferait un malheur, Lydia allait s'amuser.

Il avait out envoyé à Stiles (même les trucs chiants, rien que pour l'embêter!) et à Lydia (cette fois si sans les choses inutiles, il tenait à sa vie, il compter bien vivre encore de longues et belles années...).

Il s'ennuyait, faisait toujours la tête à Isaac pour le moment (il savait très bien qu'il le pardonnerait dans quelques minutes... Et il se détestait pour ça!), et aucuns de ses amis n'avait de temps à lui consacrer. Sauf peut être Camden, par Skype ? Son beau frère lui manquait un peu à vrai-dire, il avait quelques nouvelles par sa femme, alias Laura Hale (de son nom d'épouse Lahey) mais il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plus d'un mois. Il allait lui envoyer un sms lorsqu'il eu une idée en regardant le dossier sur Horacio.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans les dossier confidentiels de la police. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour rassembler la base de donnée du compté de Beacon Hills et quelques secondes pour tout s'approprier. Il était un génie de l'informatique !

Il fit par de son travail à Scott et Stiles et quittant le QG et ses précieux ordinateurs, il repartit chez lui, pour avoir cette fameuse conversation avec le frère de son amoureux.

* * *

><p>DEREK<p>

Il adorait prendre des douches. Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il fait toujours (un jour sur deux ou quand il ne voit pas Stiles) la gueule, qu'il a pas le droit d'apprécier un moment de calme, en tête à tête avec lui même. Le seul bruit venait de l'eau Tout était calme, il aimait vraiment ça. L'eau brûlante passant sur les griffures que Stiles lui avait infligé la nuit dernière. C'était tellement reposant.

Jusqu'à ce que son stupide compagnon ne décide de mettre le nouvel album d'AC/DC à fond dans la maison... C'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le rock – il appréciait – mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'un bon œil le fait qu'on le dérange dans son petit moment rien que pour lui. Mon dieu ce que cette phrase sonne niaise et peu viril. Un peu nerf Derek ! Pense à Je sais pas moi ! Pense à Stiles ! Voilà, pense à Stiles … Il baissa la tête vers son sexe en train de se réveiller. Hum mauvaise idée … Pense pas à Stiles ! Pense à des chatons, pire à ta sœur ! Voilà pense à ta sœur t'es sûr de ne pas avoir d'érection.

Il soupira, abandonnant l'idée de passer vingt minutes de plus sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Il enroulant une serviette autour de ses hanches, s'essuya vaguement les cheveux avec une autre et sans regarder il prit son caleçon. En vain. Il tourna le regard vers le vide où était supposées se tenir ses affaires. Il chercha rapidement si elles étaient tombées ou s'il y avait d'autres vêtements à portée de mains mais apparemment, il n'y avait rien. Crétin de Stilinski.

La salle de bain étant au rez de chaussée, il quitta la pièce pour monter les escalier. AC/DC toujours en fond sonore couvrant tout le reste, il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans le salon, en regardant ses pieds. Il allait devoir couper cet ongle cassé, c'était vraiment moche. Un main sur la serviette pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Il perçu un mouvement devant lui et sans relever les yeux il continua d'avancer, lançant un vague :

_ Dörik*, où est ce que t'as mit mes frin...

Pourquoi y avait-il tout leur groupe agglutiné dans le salon ?

Pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous comme s'il était à poil ?

Oh … Il est presque à poil. Il avait oublier ce détail. Il pinça les lèvres, inspira un bon coup et haussant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Stiles.

_ Où est ce que tu as mit mes vêtements Stiles s'il te plaît ?

Celui ci bugait légèrement, bavant presque devant le torse de Derek. Ce dernier roula des yeux et se rapprochant de son compagnon, il fit calquer ses doigts devant ses yeux. L'hyperactif secoua la tête et remonta (enfin!) son regard sur lui. Il n'avait pas écouté, génial.

_ Vêtements ?

Stiles sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie et comprendre le problème. Il devrait le prendre en photo la prochaine fois qu'il ferait cette tête là. Il était trop mignon. Pause. Derek qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos des trucs niais déjà ?!

Stiles baragouina un « Dans le bureau ». Derek n'était même pas surpris, il avait déjà retrouvé une paire de chaussettes dans le frigo alors …

En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il remarqua le regard horrifié de Jackson vers la chaîne hi-fi et la moue blasée de Lydia sur sa moitié. Il se rappela que le blond préférait le rap au rock au contraire de Lydia (Stiles avait probablement contaminé tout le monde …).

Lorsqu'il redescendit, habillé cette fois, il trouva leur bande de pote (collègues/soldats/psychopathes/débiles/autre, rayez les mentions inutiles -oui, il avait besoin de sommeil-) devant un match des Mets. Là encore, Stiles avait contaminé tout le monde.

Il aimait les soirée comme celle ci où ils ne foutaient rien, où ressemblaient à n'importe quelle bande lambda ou ils faisait semblant de croire que la vie était belle, pleine d'arc en ciel et de licornes... Il était installé dans l'angle du canapé, là où on pouvait étirer ses jambes, Stiles entre les siennes, appuyé contre son torse. Sur leur cuisse gauche respective, se tenait la tête de Lydia. L'hyperactif jouant négligemment avec ses longs cheveux roux (blond vénitiens!). Les jambes de l'intello étaient posées sur celles de Jackson dont la tête penché dangereusement sur l'épaule de Danny à sa gauche. Celui ci, assit en tailleur, passait distraitement ses doigts dans les boucles d'Isaac assis au pied du canapé entre Laura et Erika. La blonde était collé à Boyd, complètement endormie. Dans le fauteuil sur sa droite, Derek voyait une forme approximativement humaine, correspondant à l'emmêlage (si ce mot existe!) des corps de Scott et Allison. Ouais, il aimait bien cette soirée...

Mais franchement, il fût ravie lorsque enfin il se retrouva seul. Il adorait leur petite meute, comme le disais souvent son compagnon, mais certaines fois il avait juste envie d'être seul. C'était dans sa nature.

Stiles était parti se coucher depuis longtemps mais Derek avait été réveillé par ses ronflements. Il était rare que son cadet ronfle. Il devait être épuisé.

Il était donc descendu en vue de boire un verre d'eau mais s'était retrouvé à comater dans le canapé. Son regard fût attiré par une feuille dépassa d'un dossier posé sur la table basse. Parmi tant d'autre … Stiles était vraiment bordélique. Il tendit le bras et approcha l'objet de sa convoitise.

_Nom de la mission : Ennis Red_

_Effectif : SQUAD 132, nom de code : WOLFPACK_

_Commandes : MAJOR McCALL, matricule 179813_

_Durée : 1 Septembre, 30 Novembre (+ un mois sursis)_

_Référent : McDill Air Force Base, Tampa (Floride), GENERAL Eric S. DUROY_

Leur avis de mission. Simple, clair, concis, bref très militaire. Il détestait cette mission. Il sentait le piège. De plus, ils avaient tous décidé de quitter l'armée après cela. Et cette mission, sentait le plan foireux. Et il s'y connaissait en plan foireux, il vivait avec Stiles depuis 5 ans … L'armée leur mentait, leur faisait faire des choses stupides (il en était la preuve), les envoyant à la mort plutôt que de les entrainer dignement. Ils avaient tous été déçu par ce que devenait l'emblème de la protection mondiale. Non l'US ARMY n'était pas celle que l'on croit, non elle ne sauve pas le monde, non les soldats ne sont pas des héros. Ils étaient plus des tueurs à gages qu'on envoi faire le sale boulot plutôt que ceux à qui on jette des fleurs. Mais il préférait limite cela. Mais ils n'était que des assassins au fond, des moutons justes bon à exécuter les ordres, à se plier aux volontés de leurs supérieurs même que ceux-ci sont injustes. Ouais, cette mission était moisie.

* * *

><p>LYDIA<p>

Elle attendait là depuis une dizaine de minutes, à se faire les ongles, dans sa voiture, le regard souvent sur la porte du commissariat. Elle attendait l'autre abruti de shérif. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas mais franchement, qui pouvait aimer un crétin consanguin de ce genre ? Elle se souvient encore de la manière qu'avait ce salop de lui parler comme si elle n'était qu'un bimbo. Bon, d'accord, elle jouait un rôle de bimbo mais quand même !

Elle vit l'un des homme de mains (un autre crétin en uniforme, elle n'avait rien contre les uniforme, en ayant trois dans son placard mais il fallait reconnaître que ces uniformes kakis étaient vraiment horribles …) sortir par la grande porte. Elle espéra que Fiels le suive mais personne d'autre ne sortit. Elle finit même par allumer le lecteur CD, cette fois ci le disque de Nirvana que Stiles lui avait prêté pulsait dans les enceintes. Elle chantonna en rythme avec la musique, sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait une belle voix. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Sa mère était un souvenir douloureux.

Elle effaça très vite cette preuve de faiblesse et se concentra sur l'entrée du bâtiment. Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard elle vit enfin le roux sortir accompagné par une dame, elle aussi policière. Ils se séparèrent (enfin!) au bout d'une dizaines de minutes supplémentaires. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa voiture et courut en mode silencieux jusqu'à la portière passager de la voiture où le shérif venait d'entrer. Elle l'ouvrit s'assit et verrouilla les portes en appuyant sur un des boutons du tableau de bord. Elle pointa son arme sur la tempe de l'inspecteur et d'un seul regard lui déconseilla de faire le moindre petit mouvement.

_ Pas un geste, laissez moi parler où je vous tire une balle en plein de le lobe temporal, bien que cela m'étonnerais que vous sachiez ce qu'est un lobe temporal. Bien ! Il se trouve que mes amis et moi vous trouvons un peu trop fouineur à notre goût. Si j'étais vous, je me retirerais immédiatement de cette enquête et je classerais l'affaire. C'est vrai, vous ne voulez probablement pas qu'une certaine vidéo de vous en train de faire un écœurant streap-tease le jour de vos 21 ans ne ressorte pile au moment de la réélection du shérif. N'est ce pas Sebastian ? Et que dirait Anabeth, votre femme en voyant votre collection de maîtresses ? J'allais presque oublier de prévenir Bettie, qu'elle avait un demi frère né quatre après elle, d'une de vos coucheries immondes … Oui, vraiment il serait préférable que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires … Surtout si voulez vivre. Mais après tout, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. A vous de voir si vous voulez rencontrer un jour vos petits enfants ou non …

Elle lui fracassa la crosse contre la tempe, vérifia qu'il était bien assommé et toujours en étant invisible aux caméra, elle laissa un dossier comprenant toutes les informations possibles sur Fiels sur la banquette arrière, elle sortit de la voiture, regagna la sienne et reprit la chanson où elle l'avait arrêté en retourna dans son appartement.

Elle adorait lorsqu'on l'envoyait faire ce genre de choses ...

* * *

><p><strong>* Je vous rappelle que dans cette fiction, le vrai nom de Stiles et Dörik Genim. Parce que je trouvais que Genim tout seul s'était pas si moche que ça et que je suis persuader que c'est son deuxième prénom et non pas son vrai prénom... Voilà voilà ^^<strong>

**HEY HEY HEY ! Alors ? Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? J'avoue avoir eu un epu de ma à l'écrire mais au final, je ne le trouve pas si raté que ça, vos impressions à ce sujet ? J'ai décidé que Camden allait être le mari de Laura, dans la série, il s'agit du nom du frère d'Isaac mort à la guerre en Irak, du coup je trouvais qu'il avait sa place dans cette fiction. Bon ! Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire ... Ah si ! Il était comment mon lemon ? Si on peut appeller ça un lemon ? C'était mon premier alors ^^ Bon bah passez aux reviews, j'adore y répondre et j'y réponds toujours ! :) **

**Gros bisous ! On se voit le mercredi 25 Février et personnelement, je serais en vacances alors j'essayerais de vous faire deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !**

**Bye les loupiots !**

**Alice ;)**


End file.
